A Blossoming Romance
by LeahAnne
Summary: Harry and Ginny are dating and a prophecy is made. Either Harry must find a woman to have his baby or Voldemort will come back stronger than ever. What will happen? Slightly AU.
1. The Prophecy

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you honestly think I would be sitting here writing this or publishing it or choosing to make millions of dollars off of a brilliant idea?

* * *

Anyway, here's Chapter 1.

* * *

Harry was feeling sick. He was 19 years old and he was finally out on his own. He didn't know whether or not the Weasley's would want him living with them at all. But, it was worth a try. Knocking on the door, he prepared for Ron to tell him to get off his doorstep. He thought Harry was scum anyway, ever since he had started dating Ginny. Harry knew exactly what he was thinking. He thought that Harry was stealing his baby sister away from him. Ginny was fresh out of Hogwarts and she was free to do whatever she wanted. And, clearly she wanted to be with Harry.  
Bracing himself for the yelling and screaming he figured Ron was about to do, he knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered the door. 

"Oh! Harry, dear. Come on in!"

Harry pulled his trunk into the house. "Um, I'd understand if you didn't want me to stay, but I can't stay with the Dursleys and I have no where else to go," Harry said quickly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him kindly. "I figured you'd show up here. Those people are so inconsiderate. I made you a new sweater, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

Upon hearing Harry's voice, Ginny ran down the stairs and pounced on him.

"Harry, you're here! Great! Mom?" she asked, turning to Mrs. Weasley, "Can I talk to Harry? In private?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. She had always wanted her daughter to end up with Harry, but now it seemed as if they had finally found that they were meant to be together after all.

Ginny led Harry up the stairs and pulled him into the bedroom that she and Hermione shared. Hermione sat on the bed reading 1,000 Uses for Counter-Curses apparently not realizing that Harry was even in the room.

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry, smiling.

"Oh! Harry! You're here," said Hermione.

"How come everyone around here knew I was coming before I even came?" asked Harry, half to himself.

Ginny smiled at Harry. "Hermione? Could you leave us alone for about five minutes?" she asked.

"Okay. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," Hermione said, winking at Ginny. She walked out of the bedroom.

"Ginny, I had another dream last night. Another weird one."

When Harry said this, Ginny looked at him. Harry's dreams usually were extremely significant. She knew this from past experiences.

"And... what was it about?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, as it has to do with both of us and a prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes. A prophecy. One that will change both of our lives for forever."

"Harry, spit it out."

Harry took a deep breath and started to tell Ginny the prophecy's contents. "AS THE MONTH OF JULY CLOSES... A BABY WILL BE BORN... TO THE ONE WHO HAS VANQUISHED THE DARK LORD... FOR IF A BABY IS NOT BORN TO THEM AT THIS PRECISE DATE... THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN... MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER BEFORE... DESTROYING THE ONE THAT DESTROYED HIM... AS THE MONTH OF JULY CLOSES... A BABY WILL BE BORN...

"And, this means what?" asked Ginny, apparently clueless.

"From what I get from it, it means something about a baby that prevents Voldemort from ever coming back," said Harry.

"Let me get Hermione," said Ginny. She found her in the twins bedroom and dragged her down the hall to their bedroom.

Harry repeated the prophecy to Hermione who wrote it down. Rereading it, she started to look pale.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"We need to talk to your parents right away," said Hermione, "This is not good. If Harry dreamed this-- and yes, Harry, I know it's not a dream dream-- then it looks like Harry will have to have a child. And to meet the deadline, it's going to have to be in the next three months. And, by having this baby, it guarantees that Voldemort won't come back. If you don't have the baby, then Voldemort will come back, worse than ever before and you'll die," Hermione finished, looking sick to her stomach.

"So, I just find some person and have a baby with her?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"Within the next three months," said Hermione.

"That's it," said Ginny, "Come on Harry, we're going to go see Dumbledore first." She walked over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fireplace. "Dumbledore's Office!" she said, clearly.

Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all met Dumbledore in his office.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, Ginny, and Hermione seriously.  
"

I do not need to say how serious this is, do I?" he asked.

"No, sir," all three of them mumbled.

"If Lord Voldemort returns and Harry is not there, then our whole world is going to fall apart. I would suggest that Ginny carry the baby, but I am not God, therefore I will not put that burden on her without her consent," said Dumbledore.

"But, Albus, she's only eighteen. She can't carry a baby right now! She's still a child herself!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"When Harry was born, we knew of the circumstances surrounding his birth. Lily and James were well protected. Naturally, I would perform the Fidelius Charm, making Mrs. Weasley the Secret-Keeper. That would ensure that Harry, Ginny, and the baby were safe. Then, I would strongly urge the two of you to consider marriage. I know it's a big step, but we really don't have any other ways to stop this from happening. I would place many charms on the infant and make him safe from harm. Then, if something happened and Mrs. Weasley broke down-- no offense Molly-- then I would place the infant in the care of Molly and Arthur... meaning Ginny would have to sacrifice herself for her child just as Harry's mother did. That would ensure that Voldemort would be gone for forever."

"So, you're saying that I would have to have Harry's baby, and then we would go into hiding?" asked Ginny, fearfully.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

"Oh my gosh..." Ginny was speechless.

"Um, I'll carry the baby if Ginny doesn't want to or can't," said Hermione, nervously.

"Hermione, wouldn't that be kind of weird, considering the fact that you're my best friend?"

"It would be kind of weird, but we'd be saving the wizarding world," said Hermione.

"Um... I don't know if I'm very comfortable with you doing **that** with my boyfriend, Hermione," said Ginny, blushing, "Professor, I'll do it."

"Ginny!" yelped Mr. Weasley.

"Well, do you want our lives the way we know them to cease to exist or do you want me to have a baby? I would prefer having a baby to Harry dying and Voldemort coming back!" Ginny yelled.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley jumped.

"**_VOLDEMORT!_"** Ginny bellowed.

"Ginny?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" asked Harry, "Because I can always go do it with someone else..."

"Harry! I will not have you cheating on me with some other girl even if it IS to save the world!"

Harry's face turned red.

"Fine. Arthur, Molly? Will you support Ginny? She and Harry are going to be going through a lot and they are going to need your support..." said Dumbledore.

"Well, oh, alright!" said Mrs. Weasley.

At this point, Mr. Weasley walked over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Take care of my baby," he said.

* * *

_See that little button down there? Well, it wants to be pushed really badly. So, just take your little mouse and click it! Please!_


	2. Telling Ron and the First Time

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked out of Dumbledore's office. Ginny looked at Harry and flopped back into her chair.

"My life is ruined," she said.

"No, it's not. We're going to be fine. And, if it's work that you're concerned about, then I definitely know who the next Ministress of Magic. is."

Ginny laughed. "I wonder what our baby's going to look like..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"If it's a girl, then probably a lot like my mum," said Harry, slowly, "Your hair, my eyes..."

"Or like your dad... with black hair and brown eyes," said Ginny laughing.

"Gee, the Potter hair gets passed on to another unsuspecting baby," Harry said, laughing.

Dumbledore walked back into the office and sat down in his desk wearily.

"Harry, Ginny, if there was any way I could stop this, I swear, I would. Ginny, I know getting pregnant right now in any ordinary situation would not be the wisest thing to do at this point in your life. But, I really don't want Harry to die, and I'm sure Harry doesn't want to die. But, I know that both of you know that if Voldemort comes back, our way of life is pretty much over."

"Professor, why did you want me to carry the baby?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you two dating? And, it seems like the baby would be more powerful than if it's mother was someone else, considering that your family has been around for hundreds of years. And, there was the undeniable fact that your baby would end up looking like Lily or James because you have red hair and brown eyes. Since they were extremely powerful, it seems to me that the baby would be more powerful by looking like them. It might not make much since to you, but it makes a lot of sense to me. The match seems too good to pass up. I hope you'll understand."

"I do," said Ginny.

"So, er, how exactly are we supposed to..." Harry said, turning red.

"Tom at Diagon Alley has kindly given us a place for you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure you can figure something out up there... away from everything else," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling once more.

"And what date does Ginny need to get pregnant for the baby to be born at the end of July?"

"Well, techincally, at the end of October would be ideal. But, in this particular case, if she gets pregnant sooner than that, then she will just carry the baby longer than normal. There won't be anything happening to the baby in the first three months-- Ginny would just be carrying it.

"Oh," said Harry.

"So, I'm sure that you two have a lot to talk about with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, so I'd better let you two get going. The Floo Powder is on top of the fireplace. I guess I'll be seeing you two soon," said Dumbledore, as he walked up the stairs behind his desk.

Harry and Ginny Flooed back to the Burrow, trying to figure out what they were going to do about the baby.

Once in the Burrow, Harry and Ginny started packing their things to go to their room in the Leaky Cauldron. Ron walked in as Harry was getting the last of his things together.

"Mum told me where you're taking Ginny. And, I swear. If you hurt my sister at all, I won't only quit talking to you, like I'm doing now... I'll curse you into oblivion!"

"Ron, I'm not going to hurt Ginny. I love her too much to do anything like that to her. I can't believe you would even think something like that!"

Ginny walked into the bedroom.

"Ron? What's wrong with you? You've been acting like you're close to murdering Harry since we left Hogwarts. That was two years ago. Are you ever going to accept the fact that Harry and I are dating?"

"Not until I'm perfectly sure that this scumbag isn't going to hurt you!"

"Well, Ron-- REALITY CHECK! I'm dating Harry, I'm pregnant, we're going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, and I really don't care what you think about any of it!"

Ron instantly looked pale.

"You- you- you're- p- p- pregnant?" Ron walked over to Harry and slapped him, leaving a red handprint on the side of his face, "You slimeball. I can't believe you. You are the foulest creature that has ever walked this planet. You're not going to help my sister raise a baby!"

"Ron, we're getting married," said Harry, defiantly.

Ron stormed out of the bedroom. Leaving Harry and Ginny just standing there.

Harry turned to Ginny.

"Why did you tell him you were pregnant when you're not?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to get him to let me grow up. And, it's bound to happen in the next three months anyway. Why did you tell him we were getting married?"

"Well, I had plans for us to elope in Diagon Alley as soon as I get the ring."

"What?" Ginny was floored.

"I wasn't going to tell you, but I guess you should know now. I already asked your dad whether or not we could and he gave me permission... but that was last week. I doubt he still wants us to."

"Apparently, you don't know my dad. He is definitely going to want us to get married since we have to have a baby and all. And, I'm not too hot on the idea of having a baby out of wedlock. It's not really something I've always envisioned myself doing. Besides, if the Ministry found out... and they're bound to... we would go through so much hell trying to cover it back up. And, it would really hurt Dad's reputation at the Ministry."

"So, are you nearly ready?" Harry asked Ginny, "Because I am."

"Yes. Let's just go downstairs and tell everyone good-bye." Ginny leaned in for a kiss and they started downstairs.Harry and Ginny walked down the staircase, feeling quite glum. Ginny said good-bye to her parents and her brothers. Taking Ron aside, she tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He just ignored Ginny's insistent pleas for him to start acting "normal" again. Harry looked at his watch. It was already 8:15. They were never going to get up in their room at the Leaky Cauldron by the time it closed at this rate.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, looked at Ron reproachfully, and they walked over to their trunks. Saying their last good-byes, they Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the bartender, smiled at them when he saw them arrive.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. How nice of you to come. I suppose you're here for the room that Dumbledore reserved for the two of you?"

"Um, yes, please," said Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Follow me," said Tom, walking up the stairs.

Once Harry and Ginny entered their new living quarters, they were amazed. The room wasn't like the rooms they had stayed in when Harry was in his third year and had ridden the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley.

This room was immaculate. Three rooms made up a tiny suite. There was a bedroom with a king-sized bed in the corner of it, with a dresser filled with all of Harry and Ginny's clothes. A bathroom had an oversized jacuzzi tub big enough for the both of them to fit into, along with a shower with two shower heads. The last room was a kitchen/living room deal with a TV and a little fireplace with a little vase that Harry suspected contained Floo Powder.

"Will this work?" asked Tom, smiling.

"It's perfect, really. Thank you," said Ginny, smiling back.

As soon as Tom shut the door, Ginny went wild. She grabbed Harry, swung him into the bedroom and kissed him passionately. Harry picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Harry led her over to the wall, where she balanced herself between Harry and the wall behind her. Harry kissed her again, this time opening his mouth just a little so Ginny could stick her tongue in his mouth. She stuck it in and moved it back out. She did this rhythmically for a while, until she felt Harry's erection graze her leg. Looking down, she smiled. Harry moved backward, clutching her close to him. He moved toward the bed and sat Ginny down on it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harry, a little nervous.

"Yes," said Ginny, her breath short and ragged.

Harry leaned down to Ginny and started unbuttoning her shirt. He tossed it to the side and Ginny pulled Harry's shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly in the corner of the room.Ginny pulled her pants down and Harry fumbled for his belt buckle. He pulled down his pants and boxers and looked up at Ginny, who was standing in front of him, clad in a black bra and matching panties. She turned and jumped into the bed, motioning for Harry to come and join her.

Harry jumped into the bed and reached for Ginny's bra. Unfastening it, he marveled at Ginny's breasts. He took one in his hands and started caressing it gently at first and then harder and harder. Ginny closed her eyes and Harry stopped for a second.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"No, I just need to adjust something," said Harry. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a couple of pillows. He sat them on the bed and picked Ginny up and sat her in them. He leaned forward and kissed her, his hands snaking their way up her back, her breasts crushing into his chest.

"Take off your panties," Harry mumbled in her ear. Ginny obliged and kicked them off into a corner of the room. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked, blushing.

Ginny nodded, enjoying the way Harry was massaging her.

"Okay, then. I'll be careful."

Harry gently put his hand down towards the auburn curls between Ginny's legs. She was just starting to get wet. Harry put his head down to her and started licking her. Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock. She put her hands in Harry's hair and moaned.

"Oh... Harry... Oh... HARRY!" Ginny said as she felt her climax approaching. Harry looked up and saw she was nearly ready. He got up and Ginny spread her legs open, waiting for Harry to take her.

Harry leaned down and pushed his length into her. Ginny gasped in pain and Harry felt a warm fluid inside her that felt horribly like blood.

"Are... you... okay?" asked Harry, breathing raggedly.

"Don't move," said Ginny, "I'll be fine. I just need to get adjusted." She scooted up and spread her legs open a little more. "Just go ahead and do it," she said.

Harry started moving slowly. She felt so good. She was so tight and welcoming. Harry started going a little bit faster, making Ginny moan with both pain and pleasure. Soon, she was screaming his name as she came.

"HARRY! Oh, baby... please... oh.. oh.. oh.. HARRY!"

Harry felt himself pour into her as they reached their climaxes simultaneously. After he was spent, he stayed inside her, urging her towards a second climax. Once she had reached it, he leaned up and kissed her breast, licking her nipple and caressing it gently with his teeth. As her climax finally died down, Harry pulled out, causing Ginny to moan with disappointment.

"I love you, Ginny," he said, smiling as he cradled her in his arms.

"I love you, too," said Ginny, smiling up at him, "And might I just say that you are _fantastic_ in bed?"

"You may," said Harry as they fell asleep, exhausted from their efforts.

A couple of hours later, Harry woke up. Putting on his pants and shirt, he left a note on the dresser, telling Ginny that he went down to Diagon Alley to pick up a birthday present for Hermione. That's not what he had planned on doing, however. He had something planned that was a bit more special than a simple birthday present. Hopefully, Ginny would believe his lie. He was a bit nervous, considering he knew how mad Ginny would be if she knew that he has lied to her. Sighing, he walked out of the suite, leaving Ginny on the bed, sleeping peacefully...

_Where is Harry going? Find out in the next chapter!_

_See that cute little button down there? Well, it's dying to be pushed! So please review! It would mean a lot to both me and that cute little button!_


	3. A Proposal and An Apology

Harry walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, feeling slightly nervous. He went to Gringotts first, getting some money out of his vault. He then walked into the jeweler's and sat down in a chair in front of the jewelry counter. Spotting an elegant diamond ring, he called for the jewelry salesperson.

"May I help you?"

"Um, yes. I would like to purchase that ring" Harry said, pointing to it.

"Ah, good choice," the salesperson said, nodding his head. Harry paid for the ring, and walked out of the jewelry store, his pockets feeling considerably lighter.

He hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron and woke up Ginny.

"Mmhmm..." groaned Ginny, as she picked herself up.

"Hurry up, I want to take you somewhere..." said Harry, coaxing her up out of bed.

"Where do you want to take me?" asked Ginny, curiously.

"Just put on something nice," said Harry.

"Dressy?" asked Ginny, questioningly.

"Not super-dressy. Just something nice."

Ginny put on a black dress that had a low-cut V neck. The skirt was very flowy. Then, she put her hair up into a simple updo and walked out to meet Harry.

Ginny walked out of the bedroom to meet Harry in the living room.

"Wow," he breathed.

"What?" asked Ginny, smugly.

"You look... amazing," said Harry. He swept Ginny up into a kiss and Disapparated with her in his arms.

Ginny opened her eyes and gasped. Harry had taken her to a cliff where there was a dazzling view of London. Harry smiled... he knew what Ginny was thinking. There had to be a reason why he had taken her here.

Pulling out a bottle of wine, Harry poured them both a glass. Handing one to Ginny, her pretty face turned into a frown.

"Harry, I don't think I can drink that," she said.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"What if I'm pregnant? You don't want your unborn child to have alcohol in his or her system, do you?"

"I guess not... I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

Harry put the bottle of wine back up and discarded the cups.

As Harry and Ginny looked out over the cliff at the beautiful London skyline, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Um, Ginny? I was kind of wanting to ask you something. I mean-- you don't have to agree to-- if you don't

want to, I'll understand, but--"

"Harry!" Ginny laughed, "Just spit it out!"

"Okay..." Harry got down on one knee, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny gasped. She jumped on Harry, kissing him. "Yes!" she answered immediately. Harry picked her up and swung her around.

Ginny kissed him again, this time even more passionately.

"We're going to have a family! A real family!" she said, hopping excitedly.

"Well, would the future Mrs. Potter like to accompany me back to the Leaky Cauldron for a romantic candlelit dinner for two?" asked Harry, jokingly.

"I would be delighted," said Ginny, offering him her arm. The two Apparated back to their room, where

Harry conjured a romantic setting with a plate of spaghetti for them to share.

Harry and Ginny enjoyed the rest of the night cuddling by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate, and enjoying being in each other's company.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny decided to go back to the Burrow to announce their engagement.

They both dressed rather conservatively and finally kissed each other one last time before Apparating to the Burrow.

As soon as Ginny saw Ron, she realized that he wasn't in a very good mood. Walking into the living room, she grabbed her mother and took her into the kitchen to talk to her privately.

"Mom, is Ron still mad at me? Because he's been totally anal to both me and Harry since we started seriously dating. And, I'm afraid with what we're doing, he's going to be even worse."

"Well, what exactly are you doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny sighed. "Mom, Harry and I are getting married."

"What? When did this happen?"

"Last night."

"So, are you... um... pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley blushed scarlet.

"Well, not yet."

"Have you actually done anything?"

"MOM!"

"Well, you are my daughter, so I'd kind of like to know when I can be expecting my next grandchild!"

"Mother!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"Fine, yes, we have. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Um, Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"Oh, um... thank you." Ginny nervously walked out the door to go tell Ron about the engagement.

Ginny walked into the living room, where she saw Ron looking at Harry as though he was a big juicy piece of meat.

"Um... Ron?" asked Ginny, tentatively.

"What?" snapped Ron.

"Um... Harry and I need to tell you something. I guess there's no point in beating around the bush about it, so here goes nothing. Harry and I are... (she cleared her throat) Harry and I are..."

"We're getting married," finished Harry, quietly.

Ron stared at Ginny stupidly. He got up, with tears in his eyes and ran off upstairs.

"Ron!" yelled Ginny.

"Well, he seems to be taking it well," said Harry.

"He's not taking it well at all you numbskull!"

"I was being sarcastic," said Harry,

"Oh, then I'm sorry then," said Ginny, "Could you do me a favor and just-- stay down here for a few minutes until I get back down?"

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

"Positive. It would just make things worse. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ginny walked on up the stairs.

Walking into Ron's bedroom, she heard a loud sniff. Ron was lying in his bed, crying softly. Ginny walked on over to him and hugged him.

"Ron? It's okay... Really. I mean, I'm going to be having his baby, so the natural thing to do is marry him. I know he's your best mate and all, but I figured that you would rather have me marry him then marry some stranger I met on the side of the road..."

"Ginny... it's not that I want you to marry someone else, it's that I know you're not ready to have a baby and settle down and get married. You're only 18 years old!"

"Well, I'd rather settle down early then have Harry die because of Voldemort. I mean, having his baby might be the best thing for us all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that by having his baby, there would be a lingering protection over our family. Harry's mum passed on a protection to Harry, which would be passed on to our child. Then, our family would have a protection where Voldemort could never hurt us. I'll be safer marrying Harry than marrying someone else!"

"Well, I guess marrying Harry wouldn't be so bad. But, I just want you to be careful. Harry's practically a celebrity and there's loads of people who would die for any part of him. Trust me, I know."

"Do you really know?" asked Ginny, eyeing Ron suspiciously.

"Yes... Remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Oh, yeah... and when you and Harry couldn't get dates? Geez, that had me rolling for years!"

"Ah, thanks Gin."

"Hmmm... That's funny. You got turned down by Bill's wife..."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, look, Ron. I've got to go. Nice talking to you, though. But, one more thing. Are you still mad at Harry?"

"No, not really. I'm just a little ticked off, but--"

"You'll get over it, Ron." Ginny walked out of the bedroom, and went back downstairs.

Harry stood by the closet door, waiting for Ginny to hurry up and come back down the stairs. She was taking forever! Finally, ten minutes later, Harry heard Ginny's voice at the top of the stairs. Sneaking into

the hall closet, he waited for her to walk past it. Once she did, he grabbed her and pulled her inside.

Ginny peered through the darkness and finally realized where she was and whom she was with. She leaned forward and kissed Harry swiftly, who in return gave her a kiss so passionate, it took her breath away. Soon, they were snogging in the hall closet. But, they soon heard the door knob to the closet turn and heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Hang on, I just need to get the broom." Harry and Ginny Apparated quickly back to Ginny's room, where they continued their snogging session.

Hermione was sitting on her bed. She cleared her throat loudly, interrupting them. Both Harry and Ginny looked at her, their faces showing both shock and embarrassment.

"Oh, hi, Hermione," mumbled Ginny, "We were just... and didn't realize anyone was here."

"That," said Hermione, "was apparent. I'll just let you two carry on then," she said, walking out of the room.

Ginny turned back to Harry and started kissing him again, but Harry broke it off. He walked back over to Ginny's bed, sat down, and pulled his shirt back over his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"Well, we're supposed to be having a baby. We only have two months left to get you pregnant and we've only had sex once or twice. Don't we need to?"

"Please don't tell me that you want to do that right now, right here, in my parents house," said Ginny, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"God, no," said Harry, looking appalled, "I was just thinking we could arrange something tonight, something simple."

"And romantic?" Ginny asked.

"And romantic," agreed Harry, "How long do we have that room in Diagon Alley?"

"For the rest of the week," answered Ginny.

"Then, I really think that we should step it up," said Harry, blushing.

"Oh, well, all right," said Ginny, blushing a more violent shade of crimson.

Mrs. Weasley walked in at that point.

"Hello, dears," she said, in an unnatural tone, "Um, I kind of need to talk to you about some... er... things. About the baby and all. Ginny, are you pregnant yet?"

"Mum, if I was don't you think I would tell you?" asked Ginny, impatiently. She looked over at Harry, who was looking at his feet, his face growing redder at an alarming rate.

Mrs. Weasley chose to ignore Ginny's comment, and she continued. "Well, when you do get pregnant, where do you and Harry plan on staying?" This quesion was directed at Harry this time. Harry looked up, clearly looking panicky.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, I'm only 19. I'm still in Auror training. In two more years, I'll definitely be able to afford a house, a decent place to live, at that. But, until then, I'm pretty much broke. I have no idea on how to provide for a family or anything else, considering I had no real example of a wizarding family, except for yours," answered Harry.

"And, we're not the average wizarding family," said Mrs. Weasley, kindly. "Not very many wizarding families have seven kids. But, you and Ginny are definitely welcome to stay with us as long as you like. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and walked out of the room.

"Ginny, are you ready to go back to the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry, pointedly.

"I guess," said Ginny, and she Disapparated, leaving Harry standing in her bedroom. Harry followed suit and soon, they were both back in their room, carrying out their plans to conceive the child that would save the wizarding world.


	4. Is she or isn't she?

Ginny walked out of her and Harry's bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron feeling sick to her stomach. She walked into the kitchen to make some bacon. As the bacon started to fry, she suddenly felt nauseaous. (sp?) She turned to go to the bathroom when suddenly, she threw up all over the floor. Harry heard her retching and ran into the kitchen.

"Ginny?" he asked, sounding worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. I was just feeling a bit nauseaous." With that, she threw up again.

"Um, Ginny? I hate to bring this up now, but do you think that you-- er-- might be pregnant?"

"Surely not!" answered Ginny, but she wasn't so sure. Her mother had often complained that she felt sick all the time during her seven pregnancies with Ginny and her brothers. "There's a bug that's going around. Mum said that Ron had it a couple of days ago. And, I was up there, sitting on his bed, talking to him."

"Well, um... okay, if you're sure. Do you want to go to the Burrow today? You know, just for a change of scenery. It might do us some good. And, I'm sure that your mum might have something that might help out with your stomach flu or whatever it is you've got."

"Well, I guess that would be okay. When do you want to go?"

"I suppose right after breakfast. I've got some bacon on the stove right now. Do you want some?"

"Mmhmm... Sounds good!" Harry said, smiling. Sweeping Ginny off her feet, he kissed her.

"Oh, Harry... that's disgusting," she said, a grim look on her face, "I just threw up!"

"Urgh... I forgot about that," said Harry, wiping his mouth.

"That's gross... Well, go ahead and sit down and I'll get the bacon ready," said Ginny, putting on her apron. "Darn it!" she yelled.

"What?"

"The bacon. It's burned. I guess we might as well go to the Burrow and get started on a late breakfast. Mum and Dad will be glad to see us."

Harry laughed. He loved seeing Ginny get frustrated. She looked so cute when she was angry.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ginny, "The fact that I can't cook to save my life?"

"No. The fact that whenever you get angry you get that cute little look on your face," answered Harry.

"Well, come on... We might as well get to the Burrow," said Ginny, throwing on her traveling cloak. She and Harry disapparated to the Burrow.

Once at the Burrow, Ginny immediately threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Good, Ginny and Harry are here," Ginny heard Bill say from the table.

"Bill! It's been ages!" said Ginny, running into his arms, too.

"Yeah, our trip in Egypt took longer than what me or Fleur even expected. I had no idea we'd be staying there for two years! But, anyway, I thought we would drop in to let you guys know about our good news."

"What good news?" asked Fred and George simultaneously.

"Hang on... Is everyone in the kitchen?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, I guess that means you're asking whether or not I'm here," asked Charlie, who had just Apparated into the living room.

"CHARLIE!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, wrapping her arms around him.

"Gee, Mum. Thanks for letting everyone know I'm here," Charlie laughed.

"Finally, we're all here as a family!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"About ze good newz..." started Fleur. She took off her traveling cloak to reveal a protruding belly that took everyone by surprise.

"Ze baby'z due next month!" she said, laughing at the Weasley's shocked faces.

At this point, Ginny pulled her mother into the living room.

"Mum, I think I'm pregnant," she said, seriously.

"What? Oh Ginny, that's great. Have you and Harry given it any thought of staying here? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I really don't see where else you can go!"

"I know. But, I'm kind of afraid to tell Harry. I mean, I'm not even sure if I am. And, if I take off alone, he's going to want to know where I'm going."

"Well, Harry's a nice boy. Why don't you just tell him that you think you might be pregnant and then go buy a pregnancy test? Or would you prefer to have me send Madame Pomfrey over here and you and Harry come over for your next vist when she's here. Then, you could run upstairs, Madame Pomfrey could examine you and let you know whether or not you're pregnant, and then Harry won't even know a thing. Your dad and I could just keep him downstairs, and talk to him about Quidditch or something."

"That would be great. But, are you sure it would work?"

"I'm positive. Why don't you come back over the day after tomorrow and I'll make sure she's here during breakfast. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Perfect. Thanks, Mum," she said, giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome. Now I must go and congratulate Bill and Fleur on their new baby. See you later, Ginny." She walked back into the kitchen.

Ginny spent the rest of day throwing up and getting sick all day long. Harry finally figured something was up, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ginny, you're not sick. I don't know what you've got, but it's not a bug," said Harry.

"I guess now would be a bad time to tell you that Mum has put together a breakfast for me, you, Ron, and Hermione, tomorrow," said Ginny, leaning back over the toilet.

"WHAT?" asked Harry, "We just went over there yesterday!"

"I know, I know... but I mean, I didn't get to see Hermione at all and you didn't even get to talk to Ron. He said there was something he wanted to tell you!"

"Oh yeah, probably that I'm the world's biggest jerk for carrying you off at the age of 18 to have a baby..." said Harry.

"No," said Ginny, simply, leaning back over the toilet.

"Then what is it then?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Why don't we go over there, so you can find out?"

"Fine," said Harry, "But, it's going to be embarrassing. As your parents already know how bad off we are right now and then we have to go live with them..."

"Harry! My parents WANT us to go live with them, at least at first! Besides, I really need some emotional support from them right now!" said Ginny.

"I thought I was giving you emotional support! And now, you need it from them, too?"

"Look, Harry, we are going to have a baby sooner or later and you really need to get it into your thick skull that like it or not, we have no where else to go!" With that, Ginny stormed out of the bathroom to go use the sink as her new vomit disposal.

The next morning, Ginny woke up bright and early. Throwing on her clothes, she walked over to the fireplace.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked, as she threw on her traveling cloak.

"Home," Ginny said, shortly. She threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fireplace and stepped into it. "The Burrow!"

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ginny saw her mum's face, looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look a bit pale, that's all. Madame Pomfrey's upstairs. She got here just before you did," said Mrs. Weasley. She led Ginny upstairs.

"Think you're expecting a baby?" asked Madame Pomfrey, as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked into the room. "Tut tut, such a young age, too."

"It's not like she had a choice, Poppy," said Mrs. Weasley, indignantly.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me about the circumstances already. Okay, Miss Weasley. Go ahead and sit down. I'll make the potion." She pulled out a small cauldron from the bag beside her.

Ginny did as she was told and Madame Pomfrey started mixing vials of different potions.

"I'll need a urine sample, Miss Weasley," she said. She conjured a cup and handed it to Ginny who went into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and handed Madame Pomfrey the cup. Madame Pomfrey poured the contents into the potion and gave it a few counterclockwise stirs.

"So?" asked Mrs. Weasley impatiently, "Is she or isn't she?"

"Hold on, Molly. It's going to take a couple of minutes. Now, if the potion turns purple, you're pregnant. If it turns green, you're not." She looked over the cauldron expectantly. Slowly, the potion turned purple.

"Ginny, you're pregnant. Not very far along either. I'd say about a week or so. Here's some potion for you to take," she gave Ginny a flask, "Just a drop once a day, to stop the vomiting."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," said Ginny appreciatively.

"Anytime," said Madame Pomfrey. And with that, she packed up her things with a wave of her wand, and Disapparated.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey Disapparated, Ginny flopped back onto her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered aloud, "How on earth am I going to tell Harry?"

"Tell me what?" came a voice from the door. It was Harry.

"Oh, um, nothing. Just that I broke the lever on the toilet and now it won't flush," said Ginny, in a strangely high-pitched voice that wasn't hers at all.

"Ginny, you can do a lot of things really well, but sorry as I am to have to be the one to tell you this, lying isn't one of them. You're as bad as your mum," he said, walking over to her.

"Watch it!" said Mrs. Weasley, from the corner of the room.

"Besides, I just used the toilet and it seemed to be working fine for me," said Harry, "Now, do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Ginny looked cornered. Putting her head in her hands, she started to cry, silently. Harry slowly put two and two together.

"Ginny, are you pregnant?"

Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes glistening with tears that clung to her eyelashes. Slowly, she nodded her head, watching Harry for any look that might suggest he didn't want the baby at all.

On the contrary, Harry looked shocked. Mrs. Weasley took this opportunity to walk out of the room. Harry didn't even notice.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since about five minutes ago for sure. But, I had reasons for thinking so yesterday after I was throwing up all over the place."

"So, um... Do your parents still want us moving in?"

"Harry, what do you think? Mum barely said a word, which is what Bill said she did when she was pregnant with me and Ron. And, when she found out that Fred and George were twins."

"So..."

"So, we're moving in tomorrow. My orders."

"And when are we getting married?"

"I figured we could do that just about any old time. I would rather just get married in Diagon Alley by just saying our vows and signing a marriage license. I don't want anything huge anyway."

"Okay... Well, you can stay here then, and I'll get our things out of the Leaky Cauldron. Okay?" asked Harry.

"Perfect," said Ginny, as she walked out of the room to tell Ron the news.

Ginny walked into Ron's bedroom, feeling slightly nervous.

Well, it was bound to happen, anyway, she thought as she sat down on Harry's bed. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to look at Ron, who was engrosed in a biography about the Chudley Cannon's seeker, Tamar Gonzales.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron, not looking up.

"Hey, yourself," said Ginny, who looked down at her feet.

"Oh. It's you. So, I'm guessing you came to hear the big news?"

"Well, I have some big news, too. But you go ahead first."

"Guess."

"Guess what?"

"Guess what the great news is!"

"Let's see. You just got box seats to the Chudley Cannon's match against the Wimbourne Wasps," said Ginny, thinking of the first thing that popped into her head.

"How'd you know?" asked Ron, looking extremely disappointed.

"Really? That's what it is?"

"Yeah. Did you really guess that?"

"Yes. Now, do you want to know my big news?"

"You know I do. But, first, let me guess. Are you pregnant?"

"Ron! How'd you know?"

"I heard Mom yell downstairs at Dad. Something about Harry moving in. And then, I heard her yell something about you. I just kind of put two and two together..."

"Oh. And you're not mad?"

"No. Why would I be mad? You just saved my best friend's life, not to mention prevented You-Know-Who from coming back. Of course I'm not mad!"

Ginny smiled. Looking down, she started laughing.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You know, I just realized something. I'm not going to be this skinny for a long time! Soon, I'm going to be fat. But, in a good way."

"Hey, at least you won't look like Millicent Bulstrode. Remember the headlock she put Hermione in at the Dueling Club with Lockhart?"

"How could I forget?" asked Ginny, smiling, "Anyway, what's going on with you and Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, quickly.

"Well, I can't help but notice the way you've been looking at her lately. Haven't you asked her out by now?"

"Actually, I did."

"And?"

"She said no."

"What? Why?"

"She said she really liked me... but only as a friend. Not anything else. She... She... She said she was in love with someone else."

"And, who is that?"

"I don't know! But, God... I wish I did. What does that person have that I don't have?"

"Ronald, if I knew who the person was, I swear, I'd tell you. But, well... There's not really much I can do about it..."

"Well, could you ask Hermione who the person is? I'd really like to know!"

"Well, I'll try... But I'm not sure if she'll tell me if she didn't even tell you! She's known you longer..."

"But, I'm a guy."

"Yeah, you are. What's your point?"

"Well, maybe she doesn't feel... er... comfortable telling me those kinds of things because of that. Maybe she'll be more open with you..."

"Fine. I'll ask."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" said Ron, as he hugged Ginny.

"Okay, Ron! I can't breathe!"

"Sorry... Oh, and congratulations on the baby. Tell Harry that for me, too."

"Okay, Ron. Have fun reading about Tamar Gonzales... your dream girl..."

"Well, my back-up girl... in case Hermione still refuses me down the line..."

"Oh, that's sweet..." said Ginny, as she walked out of the bedroom.


	5. A Forbidden Kiss and A Strange Painting

Ginny walked into the doctor's office feeling slightly nervous. It was time for her first checkup and she and Harry had decided to find out what the sex of their baby was. Ginny sat down and laid back on a chair and the doctor did the same charm that Madame Pomfrey had done back in the Weasley's house. Finally, the doctor looked up at Ginny and Harry and smiled.

"It's a girl," said the doctor.

"A girl?" asked Ginny, "Oh, Harry it's perfect! We'll have a baby Lily!"

Everything started falling into place for Harry. Smiling, he hugged Ginny and they started to plan the best way to tell the family. Suddenly, Ginny gasped.

"We need to go home. Right now. Something's wrong!" With a little pop, she Disapparated back to the Burrow. Harry followed suit.

Ginny walked into the living room at the Burrow and gasped. No one else seemed to be home, but Fleur was lying in the middle of the floor, clearly trying to have her baby right there. A little pop sounded in the kitchen and Ginny ran into the living room to tell Harry to go call Bill and Mrs. Weasley and get them to call an ambulance because Fleur was having the baby. Then, Ginny ran back over into the living room to help her.

Thirty minutes later, Fleur had successfully delivered a little baby boy. Ginny wrapped him up in some sheets and by that time, Bill came bursting through the door.

"What's going on here?" he asked, panicking, "Fleur, honey, are you okay? Is the baby okay? What happened?"

"Beel, I am okay, of corze! I just 'appened to azeedentally have ze baby much quicker zan I realized. Zank goodness your sister came here at ze right time, uzzerwize, I would have had to deliver ze baby myself. Thank you, Geeny."

"You're welcome, Fleur. Bill, here's your baby boy."

"What's his name?" asked Harry.

"His name is going to be William Arthur Weasley, but we'll just call him Will, for short."

"Interesting," said Ginny, "Big Bill, and Little Will... I like it!"

"Zo, do I," said Fleur smiling, "Can I 'old him, Beel?"

"Of course," said Bill, handing over the baby.

"You know, we're going to have one of those before long, Harry," said Ginny, smiling at Harry, with a steely glint in her eye.

"What? Ginny, you're pregnant?" asked Bill, sounding shocked.

"Mum didn't tell you?" asked Ginny, in the same shocked voice.

"No. What are you having?"

"A dog," said Harry.

"A little girl," said Ginny, ignoring Harry's rude comment.

Ginny gave Harry the "evil eye" so he figured he'd run upstairs to see Hermione and leave Ginny to tell Bill and Fleur about the details surrounding her pregnancy. As he walked up to Hermione and Ginny's room, he heard someone crying. Opening the door, he saw Hermione, lying on the top bunk of the bunkbed that she and Ginny shared.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her, feeling a bit stupid. He had never had any luck trying to make anyone feel better. Except for Ginny. But, then he and Ginny shared a special "bond."

Hermione looked up, clearly startled to see that someone had walked into the room.

"Oh, um... nothing. I'm fine. Really!" said Hermione, hoisting a look of unconvincing "fineness" on her face.

"Hermione, I've known you for eight years. I know when you're not feeling fine. And, I heard you crying. You never cry unless something is really wrong. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Harry, if I told you what was wrong, you'd never want to speak to me again. God, I can't believe I'm even thinking what I'm thinking. It's wrong!"

"What are you thinking?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Mind your own business. You have a fiancee downstairs that's pregnant with your baby and yet, you still want to sit around and talk to me?"

"Hermione, you're one of my best friends! Why wouldn't I want to talk to you? Besides, now that I'm thinking about it, I wanted to ask you something, but never got around to it. Do you mind if I ask you something that's a bit... er... personal?"

"Depends on what it is," said Hermione, looking at him.

"I really don't know where to start. But, forgive me if I sound a bit too curious if you know what I mean," started Harry, slowly.

"Go ahead," said Hermione, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay. Remember when we were standing in Dumbledore's office after you had told me and Ginny what that prophecy had meant?"

"Yes," said Hermione. The realization of what Harry was about to ask her was slowly seeping in. Please don't ask me that... Please don't ask me that... thought Hermione desperately.

"Well, you-- you-- you offered to carry the baby for me. Why? I mean, I know we're really good friends and all, but why would you do that for me?"

"God, Harry... I was really hoping you weren't going to ask me that. The thing is... I-- I-really-like-you-Harry," said Hermione in a rush.

"Well, of course you'd have to like me to want to do something like that for me. And, we've been friends for eight years, so that would have a part in that, too," said Harry, sacastically.

"I mean," said Hermione, and she started to blush, "I think I... um... well..."

Harry suddenly caught on to what Hermione was trying to tell him.

"Hermione, there's no use in even telling me this. I'm getting married to Ginny and Ron likes you. Even if I wasn't engaged, and we started going out, then Ron would never speak to me again," said Harry, looking at his knees.

"I know," said Hermione, looking emabarrassed, "I just figured you should know the truth. Even if it was a bit... um... unrealistic."

"Hermione, I really like you. A lot. But, Ginny's pregnant. If she wasn't and I wasn't engaged, and Ron didn't live in England, there might have been a chance between us. But, none of that is true and I'm marrying Ginny no matter what." Harry looked at Hermione, who had tears running down her face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," said Harry, hugging her. Hermione looked up at him and kissed him.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" yelled Ginny Weasley as she threw open the door, "You are the foulest, most deceitful slut I have ever laid my eyes on!" Within two seconds, Hermione was on the floor, victim of another of the Famous Ginny Weasley Bat-Bogey Hexes.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped.

"What do you think you were doing?" yelled Ginny.

"I wasn't doing anything! She just kinda well, came at me!" said Harry, knowing Ginny wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"Oh, sure! You know that I'm going to be big, fat, and pregnant so you come up here trying to sweet-talk Hermione so you can get something better? I can't believe you!" cried Ginny, her face starting to turn the famous Weasley red.

"Ginny! It's not like that! And, you know I'd never leave you! You're carrying my baby for Merlin's sake!"

"So, that's the only reason why you're staying with me and not running off to go be with your darling Hermione?" asked Ginny, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"No. I'm staying with you because I love you, we're getting married, and by dumping you, I'd have to go into hiding until the day your brothers came up with a tracking device so they could murder me on the spot," said Harry, keeping a straight face.

"You know, I can't believe I ever trusted you!" said Ginny, turning on her heel and running out of the room.

Harry turned over to Hermione and muttered the countercurse to Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex. Hermione looked up at Harry and with a small, "I'm sorry," she followed Ginny out of the room.

Now, Harry felt that he needed someone to talk to more than ever. A parent figure. Sure, he could have gone downstairs to Mrs. Weasley, but surely that's who Ginny would have gone to to go talk to about Harry's attempt to cheat on her. Harry thought and thought for a long time. Finally he thought of the perfect way to make it up to Ginny. Walking over to his bedside cabinet in his room, Harry pulled out a quill, ink, and a roll of parchment. He started writing.

Ginny,

I want to let you know that I would never EVER cheat on you. Especially with Hermione. She and Ron may have been my best friends, but you're my FIANCEE! When I say "have been" I mean that Hermione is no longer my friend. Setting me up like that was a rotten thing to do and I can't get over that. So, now I'm not talking to her. Hopefully, you can manage to find your way to dinner using this enclosed Portkey.

Love you more than words can say,

Harry James Potter

Harry sealed up the letter and grabbed an old quill out of his bedside cabinet drawer. Then, he walked back over to Ginny and Hermione's room and left the letter by her pillow. Then sat the quill near it.

Portus, he muttered. The quill shined with an eerie blue light and rose a few inches off of the bed where it floated for a few seconds before falling back down onto the bed.

Then, Harry went downstairs to eat lunch. He couldn't wait for his date with Ginny.

Hopefully she'll turn up, he thought, desperately.

Harry put on his best robes and walked down to the kitchen. He was hoping to sneak out the back door without anyone asking him where he was going. But, as soon as he walked out the door, he groaned.

"Harry? What's with all of the secrecy?" asked Ron, sitting in a lawn chair on the back porch. Hermione looked up at Harry and busied herself with killing a large bug that had crawled up onto the porch. Swatting it viciously, she listened in as Harry stumbled for words.

"Oh, I uh, figured that I would uh, try to sneak out for dinner," said Harry lamely.

"Oh, so I'm guessing Ginny doesn't know about your little secret?" asked Ron.

How does he know about that? Harry thought to himself. Maybe Hermione told him about what happened. But, if she did, that would have been extremely cruel, considering he knows she likes him! "Er, yeah. Didn't Hermione tell you?" Harry asked Ron, determined to make Hermione pay for what she nearly caused.

"Hermione? Tell me what?" Ron looked over at Hermione whose face was slightly tinged with green.

"Oh, I'll just let her tell you, since she singlehandedly caused Ginny to go berserk, which resulting in her getting the Famous Ginny Weasley Bat Bogey Hex placed upon her. But, she deserved it," said Harry, pleasantly, giving Hermione a look as if to say, "Maybe this will teach you not to do that again."

As Harry walked out to the porch and Apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked into Gringotts and gave the goblin who was at the desk his key.

"Yorkin?" the goblin called.

"Yes?" asked another goblin, one that Harry thought might be female. She was a bit odd looking compared to the rest of the goblins. In fact, he was strongly reminded of Luna Lovegood.

"Take Mr. Potter to his vault," said the goblin at the desk.

"Righty O," said Yorkin, who headed out the doors beside the front desk. Harry followed her. They climbed into one of the carts and sped down to the vaults. Yorkin stopped the cart right in front of Harry's vault with a jerk that nearly sent Harry flying out of the cart.

"Gee, thanks," said Harry, irritably. He really didn't fancy being thrown out of the cart. Fifty feet below the track, Harry could see something that looked like rocks and boulders that littered the surface of the floor, or what Harry presumed to be the floor. It looked like someone would probably end up getting seriously hurt, if not killed if they fell down there and Harry didn't like that fact that Yorkin had scared him like that.

"I love doing that," Yorkin said, giving him a look that Harry could not read.

"Yeah, could you hurry up and open the vault, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Stand back!" said Yorkin, as she stuck the key into the keyhole. She opened the door to the vault and Harry stepped inside. He had never really been inside the vault before. But, then again, he had never been down here by himself. Harry scooped out around 50 galleons and stood up to leave. But, as he looked up, he noticed something he had never seen before.

It was a little box on a shelf. Above it was a painting of Lily and James. They were asleep. Harry gasped as he saw it. Maybe, just maybe he could do what he thought he could do. He walked over to the painting.

"Mum? Dad?" asked Harry, softly.

Lily opened her eyes and smiled. "It's about time you got your little butt down here," she said, "Not a very nice thing to do, leaving your mother and father down here all alone with no one else to talk to but each other's portrait!"

"I had no idea that you were up here! If I did, I would have come up here a long time ago!"

"I'm sure you would have. James! James! JAMES! GET YOUR FAT LAZY ARSE UP!"

"Gee Mum," laughed Harry.

"Oh, he's gotten plenty of sleep over the past eighteen years."

"Lily, what'd you do that for? I told you to only wake me up if it was something impor-- HARRY! Blimey! Is that you?"

"Not exactly the little baby you guys left behind, am I?" asked Harry.

"Nope, nowhere close. Good to see you look like your old man," said James.

"Oh, so I'm not much to look at am I?" asked Lily.

"Well, of course you are, and if Harry was a girl, I'd wish he looked like you," said James.

"But, I'm not. Can we move to a new subject, please?" asked Harry.

"Fine," said James, "Now to the more important stuff. Have you found anyone that would be considered wife-worthy material?"

"Uh, yeah... actually, I'm engaged."

"Ooh! My little boy's all grown up!" gushed Lily.

"What's her name?" asked James.

"Ginny Weasley," said Harry, "But, she's kind of pissed off at me right now."

"What did you do?" asked Lily in an accusatory tone.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! My friend Hermione, whom I have known for eight years, suddenly decided to kiss me and Ginny walked in right as as she did it and so Ginny hit Hermione with a Bat Bogey Hex. Now, she's giving me the cold shoulder. We're supposed to meet for dinner later and I'm trying to figure out how to cool her down."

"Harry, is she related to Arthur Weasley?" asked James.

"Yes, she's his daughter. Why?"

"Then, I know exactly what you're dealing with. His sister was a good friend of Lily's and when she got pregnant, well... I don't want to even discuss it. Is she pregnant?" asked James.

"Yes," said Harry, looking down at his feet. He thought he'd know his mother's reaction.

"So, you're 19 years old and you're going to be a dad," said Lily, "Interesting. James, we need to get out more often."

"Hey, that's exactly what I thought. Harry, will you take us with you?" James asked.

"Take you with me? I can do that?" asked Harry, feeling happiness beyond all he could say.

"Yeah. We're in a portrait that's in your vault that you inherited, so yeah, you can take us with you. Just do one other thing. See that box on the shelf below us?" asked James.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Take it with you. There's something in there that I think you would really like to give Ginny," answered Lily.

Harry smiled at his parents. "You know, getting someone to paint a portrait of me might not be a bad idea. In case anything, you know, happens," said Harry.

"I guess you could do that. I don't see why it wouldn't hurt. Put Ginny in it, too. Want to know whose bright idea this was?" asked Lily.

"Whose?" asked Harry, interested.

"Mine," answered James, "Now, if you don't mind, I really want to get out of the confinement of this vault. We've been here way too long."

Harry nodded. Picking up the portrait and the box, Harry walked out of the vault and walked over to the cart. Harry carefully set the portrait, box, and money bag in the cart and sat down. Yorkin jumped in and one wild cart ride later, Harry walked out into sunny Diagon Alley with his parents chatting happily under his arm.


	6. A Second Proposal

Once again, I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"Okay Mum, Dad... I'm going to introduce you to my fiancee. Just, be nice..." said Harry, smiling.

"Okay... But if she pulls any crazy stunts, then I'm going to hex her into oblivion," muttered Lily.

"Lils, you're a portrait, you can't hex anything!" said James soothingly, "Hey, Harry?"

"What?"

"Make sure you put us in the living room. I don't fancy being a bedroom portrait. I really don't want to see my son snog his fiancee senseless."

"James!"

"Well? Do you want to be in that position?"

"Dad, change the subject!"

"Fine... Hey, where are we going?"

"Legatos" answered Harry, "To meet Ginny for dinner."

"Hey, that's where me and your mother went for our first date! May I recommend the spaghetti? It's really good," said James, excitedly.

"Never mind that. We finally get to meet the infamous Ginny Weasley!" exclaimed Lily.

"Yes, and would you guys kind of go easy on her? She's still mad about the 'best friend kissing fiance thing.'"

"Okay, I'll be civil," Lily said, "But only if your father promises to be nice to her. Otherwise, you might have to move us outside."

"Mum, please don't ruin this."

"I'm not. Actually, why don't you open that box that you got out of the vault?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to give Ginny what's inside of it."

Harry opened the box and gasped. Inside was a note, addressed to "Harry Potter's girlfriend, fiancee, or wife" and three rings. One was an engagement ring that looked as if it would belong to a queen, with a huge diamond that had four little diamond rows that came from each corner to help support the main diamond. Harry gasped when he saw it. Next was a woman's wedding band with "My Angel" written on the outside of it. The final ring was a men's wedding band with "My Love" written on it.

"Were these your wedding rings?" asked Harry, clearly speechless.

"The one and the same," answered Lily, smiling.

"I particularly like the engagement ring. Maybe you can take Ginny's back..." said James, wistfully.

"I'll repropose tonight," answered Harry, "Um, do you mind if I take you over home? I'd kind of like tonight to be just for me and Ginny. She'll see you when we get back to the Burrow."

"The Burrow," James said sharply.

"You're living with the Weasley's?" Lily asked, sounding appalled.

"Um, well, I'm only 19. I don't start getting paid until I finish my first year at work. I'm still in school right now."

"What are you doing?" asked James.

"Auror training."

"AUROR TRAINING?" Lily and James yelled.

"Yes, Auror training."

"Oh, well, um, well done," said Lily, shocked.

"What? You don't think our son could follow in his father's footsteps?"

"No, it's just that I didn't think that he would want to do that kind of work," finished Lily, lamely.

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I was an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries," answered Lily, briskly.

"Really? What sort of work did you do?"

"Can't say," answered Lily grimly.

"But, Mum!"

"No 'But, Mum' mes. Hey, is that your fiancee?"

"Oh! But, we weren't supposed to meet until 7:00!"

"Son? It's 6:55..." James said with a smile on his face.

"Harry! What are you doing?" came Ginny's voice.

"Oh, uh... I was headed to the Burrow to drop off a painting.."

"Harry! Do not call us a simple painting. We are a painting of upmost importance!" James said.

"Harry, is that your parents?" asked Ginny, surprised.

"Oh, um yeah... Ginny, meet my Mum and Dad."

"Well, I see my son has excellent taste. We Potters tend to like redheads, I see," James said, "Hello, I'm James Potter and this is my wife, Lily."

"Hello, dear," said Lily.

"Oh, um, hi... Harry, are your parents going to be joining us for dinner?" Ginny asked crisply.

"Well, I found this painting in my vault and I figured I'd take it back to the Burrow. That's where I was headed right now. Then to the restaurant."

"Oh," said Ginny in a lighter tone, "Then I'll meet you there. Bye, James, Lily..."

"Harry, she seems like a wonderful girl," said Lily.

"Mum, you have no idea. Um, I guess I'll take you to the Burrow." And with that, Harry disapparated.

Sitting Lily and James's painting on the bed, Jmaes said a quick good-bye and Apparated to Legato's. Seeing Ginny sitting on a bench, he walked over to her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Ginny laughed.

"Bingo," said Harry and led Ginny into the restaurant.

"Potter, party of two," said Harry, putting his arm around Ginny.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, right this way," said the waitress. Looking up, she gasped.

"You're Harry Potter!" she squeaked, dropping the stack of menus she was holding. Leaning down to pick them up, she blushed. Harry just smiled at her kindly and waited patiently for her to show them to their table.

Finally, after they reached the table, they ordered their food.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Well, um... I had a doctor's appointment today."

"You-- You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were busy snogging Hermione."

"I wasn't snogging Hermione! She just kind of came at me!"

"I know, I know... but it still messed with me a lot. So, I decided to go on my own for a little 'me' time. I hope you understand..."

"Yeah... I guess..." It was now or never. Harry felt for the box in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Here's your food!" the waitress said, brandishing Harry's dish in front of him,"If anything's wrong, please, don't hesitate to ask, Mr. Potter. Here," the watiress said, slapping Ginny's plate down in front of her.

Upon seeing this, Ginny got to her feet.

"I've put up with this since we got here! I am not purring up with it any longer. Harry, come on!" Ginny said, grabbing Harry and dragging him out of his seat.

"AND STOP FLIRTING WITH MY FIANCEE!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" asked Harry once they had gotten out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" asked Ginny, innocently.

"Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything!"

Harry got down one knee and Ginny looked at him in confusion.

"Harry, are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"Ginny, I'm fine. Will you marry me?"

"Harry, we're already engaged. Why are you reproposing?"

"Because I got a better ring. It used to be my mother's."

"Of course, I'll marry uou. My answer still hasn't changed!" said Ginny, throwing herself on top of Harry, who spinned her around.

"Come on, Ginny... I want to introduce you to my parents. "

"Your parents? Are you sure they'll like me? Was I too crisp with them earlier? Do they like redheads? Will they be--"

"Ginny... my parents already said that it looked like I had good taste in women when they saw you. So, as long as you act like yourself and keep anything that might sound sort of 'pregnancy horomonish' to yourself, we should be fine!" said Harry, reassuringly.

Okay... thought Ginny, I never thought I'd have to do this! She grabbed Harry's arm and they Disapparated.

Upon Apparating into Harry's bedroom, Ginny walked over to the bed, where she saw Lily and James's painting. Harry walked over behind her and picked up the painting and hung it on the wall. Ginny walked over to Lily and James and smiled.

"Hello, Ginny," said Lily, smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter," said Ginny, nodding at each of them in turn.

"Please, it's Lily. And even if James asks you to call him Mr. Potter, I am begging you-- don't do it," Lily put her hand to the side of her face, "He's still a bit egotistical,"

"Hey, I heard that!" said James from the corner of the painting.

"Heard what, dear?" asked Lily innocently.

"Never mind," said James, who looked back over at Ginny. "So, you're marrying my son?"

"I guess so," said Ginny.

"And you're having his baby?" asked James, increduously, eyeing Ginny's stomach suspiciously.

"Yes, I am," said Ginny, defiantly.

"Honey, it's okay," said Harry in a soothing voice.

"Aren't you a bit young?" asked Lily, curiously.

"I'm 18," said Ginny, "Besides, if I didn't have the baby, then Harry would have died. Did he tell you that part?"

"No, actually he kindly overlooked that little detail. Harry, would you like to tell us what's going on?"

"Fine, Mum. There was a prophecy that was made about me, stating that I would have to extend the family line because the 'One that had defeated the Dark Lord' would have to extend the line or die and the 'Dark Lord would destroy the one that had destroyed him.' Meaning, I would die if Ginny didn't get pregnant."

There was a very pregnant pause after Harry finished speaking.

"Whoa," said James, breaking the silence.

"You can say that again," said Ginny, putting her hand to her stomach. She wasn't very far along at all, but you could just see that her stomach had started to swell. "Hey, Harry?"

"What?"

"I couldn't button up my pants this morning... I had to wear maternity pants."

Upon hearing this, Harry smiled.

"So, are you planning on finding out what you're having?" asked Lily, excitedly.

"Actually, we already did," said Ginny, excitedly.

"And?" asked Lily.

"It's a girl," said Harry, smiling.

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" asked James.

"We haven't decided on anything yet, but I was wanting to name her Lily," said Ginny.

"Then, Lily it will be," said Harry.

At this Lily smiled and looked down at her son. "Really?" she asked, "You're really going to name her Lily?"

"Yes," said Ginny, firmly, "Harry, what do you think of Lily Ginevra Potter?"

"I think it's perfect," said Harry, sweeping Ginny into a deep kiss.

"See James? Don't they remind you of us when we were that age?" asked Lily, thoughtfully.

"An uncanny resemblence," said James, smiling down on his son and his fiancee


	7. Things Start to Change & The Argument

**A/N:** Once again, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters associated with J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks passed quickly for Harry and Ginny. They were rushing around from doctor's appointments to stores to the Burrow. Hardly anyone saw much of them these days. Ginny had finally gotten over her morning sickness and was starting to feel a lot more upbeat and was smiling more often. Harry was working on finding them somewhere else to live and was taking extra auror training classes, so Ginny didn't see much of him at all. They didn't want to be living in the Burrow when the baby was born. They had also decided putting off the wedding until after the baby was born and they had time to spare. Mrs. Weasley had kindly offered to take care of baby Lily while Harry and Ginny took a short vacation for a couple of days for their "honeymoon." They decided not to make it a_ real _honeymoon, just a sort of relaxing thing.

"Ginny! Ginny!" yelled Harry, running up the stairs to their bedroom.

"What?" asked Ginny, who was sitting on the bed with her hand on her stomach.

"I've found us somewhere to live!" exclaimed Harry.

"It better not be like the place you found last time," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, "Muck and slime all over the walls, practically made me sick."

"Hey, it was a mansion, it just needed some fixing up!" Harry argued.

"I don't blame the owner for wanting to get rid of it," Ginny said.

"Well, this is a lot smaller. It has 3 bedrooms and a bathroom, along with a living room and kitchen that is really big and opened up. It's an apartment."

"Sounds better than living here, I suppose. Mum's acting like the baby is her's or something, making sure I'm eating right and stuff. She was getting all over me for eating peanut butter out of the jar."

"Gin, I would do the same thing. There are five other people living here. You need to learn to _share_ the peanut butter."

"But I don't wanna--" Ginny complained.

"and neither do they, especially Ron. You know, he was freaking out yesterday because he didn't have peanut butter with his Oreo's."

"What are Oreo's?" asked Ginny, interestedly.

"They're a brand of muggle cookies," said Harry.

"COOKIES!" Ginny cried, "I want some! Can you run downstairs and get me some?"

"Sure," Harry said, thinking it was too much to argue.

As he walked downstairs, he saw Hermione sitting at the table. Groaning, he walked into the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact she was there, and hoping she didn't look as he got the Oreo's off of the counter. But sure enough, as he walked into the room, Hermione's head suddenly turned around and Harry gulped.

"Just getting the Oreo's," mumbled Harry and he noticed that Hermione was crying.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked, utterly bewildered.

"Nothing..." said Hermione, looking away.

"Look, I'm taking these Oreo's up to Ginny, and then we need to talk. Don't move, I'll be right back." Harry ran up the steps and sat the Oreo's on the bed. Ginny was obviously in the shower, as he could hear running water from the bathroom down the hall. He went back down the stairs and brought Hermione out into the back garden.

"Hermione, we need to talk," said Harry.

"Harry-- let me go first. I need to get this off of my chest."

"If it has to do with--"

"No, Harry, it doesn't have to do with _that_. It has to do with the fact that I don't want to lose my three best friends over something stupid. I'm just going to come right out and say this. I don't want to go out with Ron. I don't like him like that at all. Also, I don't want to break up you and Ginny. Your baby deserves a family. So, what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for causing Ginny to get mad at you and for kissing you. That wasn't the right thing to do. I just want us to be able to put things behind us and start fresh. I want us all to be friends again. Can we do that?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, Hermione. You don't have to persuade _me_; it's Ginny you're going to have to persuade. She's extremely ticked off because of what you did. I'll forgive you, but getting Ginny to forgive you is going to be a whole other story."

"I know. I just figure I'd get the easy part done first. Where is Ginny?"

* * *

"She's in the shower. We have plans to go look at an apartment later." 

"Oh. Well, I-- I-- I guess I'll see you two around. I've got to go to work."

"Have fun, Hermione."

"You know I will. We're supposed to get a couple of Death Eaters in trial today."

"Death Eaters? _More_ of them?"

"Yeah. Not anyone major. Just a couple of minor people that slipped through the cracks. Including Igor Karkaroff."

"_Karkaroff?_" exclaimed Harry.

"Unfortunately. Found him lurking in a place called Spinner's End."

"Wow," Harry said, surprised by the news.

"And, he had someone else with him."

"Who?" Harry said sharply.

"Wormtail," Hermione finished.

"WORMTAIL!" yelled Harry.

"Yes, and we're trying them both today."

"I want to be there. I want to see him convicted. He betrayed my parents," Harry said immediately.

"I'll see if I can do something. If I can't, do you want me to tell them about the meeting in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes. And make him show them his animagus form," Harry finished.

"Of course. See you later, Harry. I'm running late."

"Hermione?" Harry said, as she started walking away.

"What?"

"Thanks," he said and hugged her.

"You're welcome," said Hermione, Disapparating with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Ginny! GINNY!" yelled Harry, running up the stairs. 

"What?" asked Ginny, walking out of the bedroom with a towel tied around her.

"They found Pettigrew!" yelled Harry.

"What?"

"They found Pettigrew and he's going on trial today!"

"That's great, Harry, really great," said Ginny, sounding a little tired.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry,

"Nothing, I'm just kind of worn out. I've been really busy lately. Weren't we going to go look at that apartment today?"

"We were supposed to, but don't you think Pettigrew's trial is a little more important than going to go see the apartment? Can't that wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes, I suppose. Let me get ready."

"You'are not going!" Harry yelped.

"Yes, I am," said Ginny.

"No. You're not Igor Karkaroff and Peter Pettigrew are two people that I do not want you associating with. Especially while you're pregnant."

"I want to go!" yelled Ginny.

"No. You're not going and that's final!"

'WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO? I AM GOING AND NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM GOING!"

"MOLLY, COME UP HERE AND BACK ME UP!" Harry yelled down the staircase.

"What on earth are you two screaming about?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking very much affronted. A small smile played about her lips and she saw her pregnant daughter, dressed in only a towel, arguing with her fiance.

"Peter Pettigrew is going on trial for betraying my parents to Voldemort." Mrs. Weasley flinched, "and your daughter wants to come with me to the trial, knowing that two known Death Eaters, Igor Karkaroff and Peter Pettigrew are going to be there. Tell her she can't go."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are NOT going to that trial. And that's MY final word," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"But, MUM!"

"No 'But, MUMs!' YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THAT TRIAL!"

Seeing she was defeated, Ginny walked back into the bedroom, deciding to press the matter further with Pettigrew's victims, James and Lily Potter.

* * *

_  
See that cute little button down there? Well, it's dying to be pushed! Come on, you know you want to push it... Please?_

_And, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 15 more reviews!_


	8. The Talk With Lily

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long for the next chatper, I've been really busy. Thanks for the reviews, they've made both me and my little button very very happy! Hopefully this will last you guys a little while!

* * *

Chapter 8-- The Talk With Lily

"Lily! Lily! Tell your son that he can NOT tell me what to do! Tell him!" Ginny shouted, running into the bedroom.

"What's he saying that you can't do?" asked Lily, sharply.

"Peter Pettigrew is going on trial today and Harry just told me I can't go!"

"I should say not!"

"What?"

"Peter Pettigrew, however poor a wizard he is, is still a very smart man. He framed Sirius and had Sirius suffer thirteen years in Azkaban! I have to say I agree with Harry wholeheartedly on this one. Did you talk to your mother about it?"

"Yes," said Ginny sullenly.

"And?"

"And she told me that I couldn't go."

"There's a reason you want to go to this trial. Besides putting Peter in his place, isn't there?" Lily said, a smug smile on her face.

"No!"

Lily's emerald green eyes gazed into Ginny's with a twinkling stare.

"Ginny, I can tell when someone lies to me. And you're lying to me right now. Now, why on earth do you want to go to that trial?"

"Fine. Hermione is going to be there. I... well, never mind..."

"Harry told us what was going on with Hermione."

"He likes her, doesn't he. He's only staying with me because I'm having his baby. I knew it."

"Ginny! No! Why else would he have proposed once, because he loved you, and then reproposed, so you could have _my_ engagement ring? Ginny, Hermione offered to carry the baby for him. If he liked her more, would he have had you carry it? No. Harry is just like his father, and I know what kind of man James is. James wouldn't do that. And, neither would Harry. He wouldn't have you carry his baby if he didn't love you. He loves you enough to marry you and start a family with you. And between you and me, Harry has told me that within the last few months, he has grown to love you more than he's loved anyone else in his whole life. He's said that what you two have is magical. And, that, my dear, is a far cry from just staying with you because you're pregnant with his child."

"Wow," Ginny breathed, "He really said that?"

"Yes."

"Hey, honey!" A man walked into the picture. James saw Ginny and backed up against the side of the portrait. "Am I interrupting a mother/daughter talk?"

"No, James, I was just giving Ginny here some good advice. So, Ginny, if you ever need to know more about contraception, be sure to stop in."

"Okay, okay... I get it, you don't want me in here, interrupting your little feminine conversations. I'll just... go find Harry."

"Yeah, James, you go do that."

"I will!"

"Good. But you're not leaving!"

"Yes, honey. I'm leaving right now!"

"Men. They never learn. You know, you remind me so much of what I used to look like when I was your age. Red hair, hot tempered. I'm shocked James was able to put up with me. Now, when I was pregnant with Harry, I was a nutcase. Did you know that I once sent James to India so I could get my hands on some primo mangos?'

"What?"

"Yeah.! And, I will never forget the look I saw on James's face when I ordered him to go get them. And then, in the dielivery room, I squeezed James's hand so hard, he passed out cold on the floor of the delivery room."

"Oooh... I swear, if Harry does that to me, it's no sex for a year!"

"Ginny, you're hilarious. You know, James is talking about sneaking down to the trial to give Peter a good talking to. Why don't you stay here with me, you know, just so I have someone to talk to. I can give you baby advice. You know, since Harry takes so much after James and all. He's bound to slip up and do a "Jamesie" and drive you insane."

"You know, I'd like that. Hopefully, you don't mind me venting my anger out on you. I have all this crap bottled up inside me and I can't seem to figure out how to get it out of my system. Mum never wants to listen-- she just doesn't have the time. But, hey, you're a portrait, you've got plenty of time. Right?"

"Right. Ginny, I'd like that."

* * *

**_Remember, that little button down there wants to be pushed really really badly. Come on, you know you want to push it! So, just dive in! It would make both me and that little button even happier!_**  



	9. The Trial

_Thank you guys for reviewing this story! I am so happy! (and so's the cute little button!)_

* * *

Chapter 9-- The Trial

Harry apparated into the Ministry of Magic, with Hermione by his side. He had stuck by his promise that Ginny was not coming with him to the trial of Igor Karkaroff and Peter Pettigrew. So, Ginnny was currently talking to Lily about ideas for the baby's nursery and details for the wedding.

Harry and Hermione walked into Courtroomn 10 and Hermione walked over to her seat in the first row of the jury section and Harry walked over to the witness section and sat down. Slowly, the rest of the Wizengamot, jury, and witnesses walked into the coutroom. Once everyone was settled in, Rufus Scrimegeour's voice boomed over the courtroom.

"May I have everyone's attention please? The Karkaroff/Pettigrew trial will now begin. Lead the men to their chairs, please."

As Scrimegeour said this, six men walked into the courtroom, through a door on the opposite side of the room. Four of them were dressed in purple wizards robes and two were dressed in black robes. Those people were Igor Karkaroff and Peter Pettigrew. Seeing them brought forth an intense rage within Harry. He bit down on his bottom lip to try to keep himself calm. Scrimegeour nooded his head and Hermione got up.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am the head of the jury presiding this case. Both of these men are known Death Eaters. Both of these men have the Dark Mark on their arms. Both of these men have killed people. Both of these men, in my opinion, deserve life in Azkaban for these crimes. But, nevertheless, we have decided to provide them with a fair trial. We show these criminals more than they have shown us."

Harry could tell Hermione was getting extremely angry. Her brown eyes flashed angrily as she looked from Karkaroff to Pettigrew and back.

"Igor Karkaroff," Hermione began, "You are a known Death Eater, whom the Ministry has decided to let go after you turned in one of your fellow Death Eaters, yet we catch you attempting to murder Nymphadora Tonks in her own office. After the Ministry so graciously decided to not send you to Azkaban for life the first time, you seem to enjoy killing. What is your plea?"

"Not guilty," said Karkartoff with a steely smile.

"Why are you not guilty?"

"I ran away from the Dark Lord. I attempted to run out of the country. But, I was ambushed by the rest of the Death Eaters and was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse by the Dark Lord, who threatened to kill me if I did not rejoin him. As Bellatrix Lestrange did not successfully murder Tonks, I was sent to murder her. By doing so I would have been accepted by the Dark Lord once more and I would have been safe."

"So, what you're saying is, you only attempted to murder Nymphadora Tonks to save yourself?"

"Yes."

"Do we have any witnesses to this crime?"

Tonks raised her hand. She was sitting next to Harry and had turned her hair a violent shade of violet and her hands had been clasped so tightly, Harry had been afraid she was going to cut off her circulation.

"The jury calls Nymphadora Tonks to the stand," Hermione said, giving Tonks a look of appreciativeness.

"Tonks, what were you doing when Igor Karkaroff came into your office?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I was getting ready to go to the Kiersey residence to check on a tip off that the Auror Department had gotten, saying that they had found Augusta Longbottom."

"But, you never got there?"

"No, I never got there. Karkaroff showed up in my office just as I was getting ready to leave, performed a curse that I had never seen nor heard of before and tied me up. I pretended to be dead. As soon as he turned his back, I screamed as loud as I could and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody ran into the room, stuned Karkaroff and released me from the cords that were binding me and I was sent to St. Mungo's."

"I see. I have no more questions. Thank you, Tonks."

Tonks walked back to her seat by Harry and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The jury will now begin their deliberations. We will have the veridict in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Hermione stood up.

"Guilty," she said.

The pruple cloaked wizards walked over to Karkaroff, untied him from his chair and and led him out the door.

Hermione walked over to Pettigrew, giving him a look of utmost rage.

"Peter Pettigew, you are being sentenced for 15 counts of murder, 1 count of evasion from the law, and 1 count of being an unregistered Animagus, 1 count of blackmail, and 1 count of association and/or being a Death Eater. Do you deny it?"

"No," squeaked Pettigrew.

"Then, you're saying you're guilty?" asked Hermione, sounding surprised,

"Yes."

"Very well. We have two witnesses in this case. Harry Potter, son of the two people that this man betrayed, and Remus Lupin, an old friend of Pettigew, Black, and both Potters. Who would like to go first?"

Lupin looked at Harry and Harry leaned over to him.

"Can I go first?" he asked.

"Of couse," answered Lupin.

Harry got up and walked over to the witness stand. He resisted the urge to kick Pettigrew as hard as he could.He sat down at the witness stand and looked up at Hermione and was sure that she understood exactly what he felt like doing. She smiled before she started talking.

"Harry, we met Pettigrew backin our third year at Hogwarts. He had been our friend's rat for the twelve years leading up to this encounter.Can you tell the rest of the jury what we found out that night?"

"We found out that Pettigrew had betrayed my parents, Lily and James Potter, to Voldemort. It wasn't Sirius Black, like everyone had thought for thirteen years. Pettigew had blown up the street behind him and killed twelve muggles and a wizard. Then he transformed into a rat and sped down into the sewer with the other rats.Our friend, Ronald Weasley, had gotten Pettigrew when his brother, Percy, who had owned Pettigrew beforehand, got an owl as a present for becoming a prefect. Percy had seen Pettigrew sitting on the window sill and took him in. So that explains how he got into the Weasley family."

"I have no more questions. Harry, you may sit down. I would now like to call Remus Lupin to the stamd."

Lupin got up and smiled at Harry, who gave him a quick reassuring smile in return. Lupin sat down at the witness stand and Hermione began questioning him.

"Remus, when did you first realize that Pettigrew was alive?"

"I saw him on a map of Hogwarts that James, Sirius, Peter, and I had made back in our sixth year. The Maurader's Map never lies. Pettigrew was indeed alive. So, I tracked him down after seeing Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew on the map. Ithe map led me past the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. Once there, I met Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Pettigrew, and soon Severus Snape joined us. After the three children Stunned Snape after he tried to attack me and Sirius, we performed a charm on Pettigrew to make him reveal his true self to us. Indeed, the rat, Scabbers, was Pettigrew. So, we all headed to the castle to turn Pettigrew in and proclaim Sirius's innocence. But, things didn't go according to plan. I transformed into a werewolf, as in was full moon, and I hadn't taken the Wolfsbane Potion before I left the castle. Ihave no idea what happened next exactly, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron tell me that Pettigrew transformed back into a rat and ran out into the woods and rejoined Voldemort."

"Can you describe your relationship with Pettigrew in school?"

'Pettigrew was a bumbling, good natured fellow in school, even though the Dark Arts always seemed to lure him a little bit. We were all Gryffindors and I will say that I thought that that was rather strange-- a Gryffindor reading up on the Dark Arts outside of Defense Agaiinst the Dark Arts class. Pettigrew seemed paricularly interested in James. James was an extemely talented young wizard and was also Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Anytime James would do something, Pettigrew would alsway clap his hands and act excited about it. None of us ever though Pettigrew would be the one that would betray James. It was so far from our minds, that it was ridiculous. Pettigrew didn't just betray James on October 31st, 1981. He betrayed all of us."

Hermione looked a bit teary. "Thank you, Remus," she said, "The jury will now begin their deliberations. We will have the verdict within five minutes."

The wait this time was only two minutes long.

"We ahve reached a verdict," she announced,"Guilty. We will find a Dementor to perform the Dementor's Kiss at noon tomorrow."

* * *

_See that cute little button down there? Well, it wants to be pushed really bad. So, go on! Push the button! You know you want to!_  



	10. Ron's Futile Attempt

**Disclaimer **If I owned Harry Potter, would I be writing fanfiction?

Chapter 10-- Ron's Futile Attempt

* * *

After the trial, Harry Apparated back to the Burrow, feeling extremely tired. Ginny greeted him upstairs, looking very worried. 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

"I was worried about you," Ginny said, "How'd the trial go? Did Pettigrew get convicted?"

"Yes. Tomorrow he's going to get the Dementor's Kiss. He deserves it, too," Harry spat bitterly.

Ginny walked over to him and kissed him tenderly. "Wanna move on to a brighter subject?"

"You know I do. How's Lily doing?"

"She's doing fine. Better than her mother is at any rate."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I'm just sick and tired of being pregnant. I wish I could just hurry up and have this baby already!"

"So do I. But, I'm not looking forward to you yelling and screaming at me the way your mum screamed at your dad when she was having you and your brothers. Hopefully, you'll be a little... milder?"

"How can you expect a woman going through labor to be mild? It's unheard of!" Ginny laughed, her brown eyes shining.

"I guess you can't," said Harry, putting his hand on Ginny's stomach to feel Lily kick. He smiled and leaned closer to Ginny to give her a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon. I've got to go pick some things up for the baby."

"Oh, Harry, can I come? Please? I haven't been out of the house in a while."

"Sure. But, I don't want you picking up anything heavy. If you want to help, you can get some of the lighter stuff, if there is any. We're mainly getting furniture for right now. "

"Yes, Sir!" Ginny said, raising her hand to her head in a mock salute to Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione saat down on the couch in the living room. Tucking her legs underneath her, she pulled out some of her paperwork and began reading.

"Gee, 'Mione! With as much time as you spend working, I'm surprised that you have to bring your work home, too," came a voice from the door.

"It's HER-mione. Ron, I'm working. Go talk to Harry."

"Harry and Ginny aren't here. They went to go pick up baby furniture."

"Oh," said Hermione icily.

Ron leaned over and tucked a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Ron, I'm working," said Hermione, coldly.

"You know, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met," Ron sighed.

"And you are the most annoying guy I have ever met," Hermione said.

"Hermione, let me ask you something. If it's too personal, tell me and I'll back off. Who are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Who are you waiting for? I've asked you out I don't know how many times and it's always the same answer. No. Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"Ron, it's nothing you've ever done. You've been nice to me. And, I've always cared for you as a friend. But, there's someone else that I care for like you want me to care for you."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"I can't tell you. You'd kill me if you knew."

"I won't kill you. As long as it's not Harry, Or Viktor Krum."

Hermione's face grew a little red.

"Oh, God, Hermione . Please tell me that don't still like _him_."

"Who?"

"Krum."

"NO!"

"Thank God, you were scaring me there for a second. Who is it?"

"_I'm not telling you._ And that's my final word."

"Hermione, when it doesn't work out, then I'll still be here. I'll always be here for you and I'll never let you down. When you need an anchor, I'll be here. I'll share you tears and your happiness and everything life throws at you. Whether you want to be with me or not."

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled at him. This time it was genuine. "Thank you," she saud, leaning over and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She got up and walked upstairs.

Ron watched her, feeling shocked and unbelievably happy at the same time.

Ginny and Harry Apparated back to the Burrow.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What, sweetheart?"

Ginny smiled. "I'm in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes."

"Mmhmm... That sounds good."

"Let me get Mum. She'll make some for lunch." Ginny started down the stairs. Halfway down them, she met Ron coming up the stairs. Instead of going downstairs, Ginny went upstairs with Ron.

"Someone has a lipstick print on his cheek. Any clue who that might be?"

"Ginny, are all girls weird?"

"Uh, well... Do you mean like Hermione?"

"Sure. Like Hermione. Knowing that a guy has liked her for years and still refusing to go out with him becuase she is in love with someone else, but won't even tell me who the person is?"

:"Let me guess? Is this what's going on between you and Hermione?"

"Well, yeah. She told me it definitely wasn't Krum, though. So, I guess I've still got hope. I told her that I would always be there for her even if she didn't want to go out with me. I told her that I'd be her anchor."

"That's probably the best thing you could have done. Hermione's extremely head-strong. But, then I'm guessig you knew that already?"

"Yeah. That's what I like about her. She doesn't let anything get in the way of acheiving her goals. But, it happens to be kind of a burden right now. Funny how that works."

Ginny smiled. "She'll come around soon, Ron. I know Hermione. She won't be able to stay away for long. She'll make a decision soon. Hopefully it's for the better. I'd love to have her for a sister-in-law."

Ron blushed as Ginnny said this.

"It's a little bit too early to talk about marriage, isn't it? I mean, she won't even go out with me."

"It'll be fine. Now, I'm really wanting those chocolate chip pancakes. Wanna come down to lunch with me?"

"Oh, all right," said Ron, looking a bit happier, "Ginny, I swear, you work wonders."

"What does Ginny work wonders at?" came a female voice from behind them. It was Hermione.

"Getting a man through rejection," said Ron, simply.

Hermione watched him go down the stairs, gaping at what he had just said.

_I actually liked this chapter. Hopefully you all did, too. I guess I'll answer a couple of reviews here. So, here goes_.

**underthewaterfall There, I put Ron in. Happy? LOL...**

**mauree I had to put that in. Peter Pettigrew is my least favorite character... well, him and Snape. I don't know who I hate more.**

**luna luck Harry will definitely get cheered up in the next chapter... Most definitely.**

_I don't have a lot of time to answer everyone's reviews, but for the 100th reviewer, I will dedicate the next chapter to him or her. And I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but just to remind you, I did put in a chapter yesterday and this one today. So, please excuse this one for being so short, and please don't send me reviews complaining about how short this chapter is._

_Love you,_

_James's Girl Forever _


	11. Ginny's Deal, Mrs Weasley's Advice

This chapter is dedicated to Star716, the 100th reviewer. Thanks to all of the reviewers. That's what keeps me going!

Also, I'm not J.K. Rowling or her daughter. If I was, I wouldn't be publishing this on the internet. It'd be on your local bookshelves. LOL.. But, thanks for saying that; it really brightened up my day!

* * *

Chapter 11-- Ginny's Deal, Mrs. Weasley's Advice, and the Nursery

"God," said Hermione, frustratedly. "He doesn't understand anything, does he?"

"No, apparently not," said Ginny, her gaze following Ron down the stairs, "Come on. I needed to talk to you, anyway."

Hermione groaned, but Ginny acted as though she didn't hear anything. She opened the door of their bedroom and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I think we've been mad at each other for long enough," Ginny said simply, "I've decided that you just made a stupid mistake and you were probably just caught up in the moment. Am I right?"

"Yeah... I was just... caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry, Ginny."

"It's okay. Besides, I've decided to strike up a deal with you."

"What kind of a deal?" Hermione asked warily.

"It's quite simple, really. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"What?" asked Hermione, completely thrown.

"Yes. I want you to be my maid of honor, and I want you to dance with the best man at the reception. Right after me and Harry dance. On the dance floor, just the two of you, no one else. Then, at the end of the dance, I want you to kiss him. On the lips."

"I am _not_ doing that!"

"Fine. Then, I'm not talking to you. And, I'm making Fred and George the godparents of the children that Harry and I have."

"Okay, okay... I'll do it. But not because I want to. Ginny, you are even worse than Fred and George sometimes!"

"I know. I learned from the best."

"One last question. Who's the best man?"

"Ron," Ginny answered smugly.

Meanwhile, Harry was upstairs straigtening up the baby's room. He and Ginny had just picked out a crib, a bedset, a changing table, a dresser, and a rocking chair. There was a soft knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Oh, hello Molly," Harry said warmly as Mrs. Weasley looked a bit taken aback at the sight of the room with all of the furniture in it.

"Wow. So, it's really going to happen," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Only three more months. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Well, it depends on what it is."

"How old were you when you had Bill?"

"Older than you and Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, clearly trying to avoid answering the question.

"How old were you?"

"Oh, fine. I was twenty-one."

"Was it hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it hard, you know, raising him and taking care of him when you were that young?"

"Yeah, it was hard. Arthur had just gotten into the Ministry and he wasn't making much. We could barely afford to take care of ourselves. After Bill was born, we did the best we could and finally saved up enough money to buy the land where this house is. Arthur built most of it himself, using the wood from the trees. We moved our stuff in here before the house was finished and added things like carpet when we had the money. By the time Percy was born, the house was finished."

"But how did you know how to take care of him? How did you know that you were raising him right?"

"Harry, those things are mostly instinct. Yeah, we might not have done the perfect job, but our kids turned out all right, didn't they? It doesn't matter what you have to give them, as much as the fact that you love them and teach them to be loving in return. Don't you understand? With our seven kids to take care of, our budget was stretched to the max. Ron and Ginny might not have had everything like your cousin had, but they still turned out better than he did. Because we loved them more than life itself."

"Wow. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I think I'll go find Ginny now. I haven't seen her in a while. I was kind of wanting to spend some quality time with her."

"Dinner is at 7:00. Don't forget."

"I won't," Harry laughed, "Oh, one more thing. Thank you for letting us stay with you. It's really helped a lot."

"Harry, dear, I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, go on. Scoot. Don't keep my daughter waiting!"

Harry smiled as he headed toward Ginny and Hermione's room. He heard Hermione's voice, loud and anxious.

"...want me to do that! Ginny!"

Harry walked into the bedroom to see Hermione standing up and Ginny sitting on the bed with a smug look that should have been banned.

"I take it you've told her who the best man is," Harry said, laughing.

"Yes. And, she wants me to dance with him at the reception and kiss him afterwards. I am doing no such thing.!"

"You know, that would really make Ron's day," Harry said.

"Yes, I'm sure it would! But, you are forgetting one little detail. You all should know this by now! Ron tends to turn something that doesn't mean anything into something huge!"

"Come on, Hermione. Do this for us! Please?" Ginny said, a pleading tone to her voice, "Then, you can politely turn him down later."

"No. I refuse!"

"Hermione Jane Granger. You will do this or you will be the next victim of my Bat-Bogey hex."

"Fine. I'll do it. But I really, _really_, _really_ don't want to!"

"Yeah, well, consider it payment for me making you my maid of honor," Ginny said.

"Ginny, will you come with me for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Hermione, you better not back out. Because if you do, you're dead meat!" With that, Ginny took Harry's arm and he lead her out to the hallway. Harry conjured a blindfold and tied it around Ginny's head, covering her eyes. Then, he lead her to the nursery.

Once they were there, Harry took the blindfold off of Ginny and she opened her eyes.

"Wow," she breathed. There was nothing else to say, as Ginny was shocked to see how wonderfully Harry had made the baby's nursery. Since Ginny really didn't care for pink, the nursery was done in a light blue. Lace and sheer fabric danced around the room. Ginny thought it was a paradise.

"It's beautiful," she said, turning to kiss Harry.

"Almost. Not quite beautiful. It won't be until we bring our baby home."

Those words seemed to have a powerful impact on Ginny. She put her hand on her stomach and looked around the nursery once more, trying to imprint everything into her mind. The baby kicked and Ginny's smile broadened. It was a nice feeling, she, Harry, and the new life Ginny was carrying inside her-- all three of them finally getting some alone time. Time to bond as a family. And as both Harry and Ginny slowly let what was happening around them sink in, they soon came to realize that everything was going to be all right after all.

* * *

_Hey! Push that button! Make me happy and you'll get a new chapter even faster! _


	12. The Birth and Mystaken Identity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then this would not be on the internet. I'd be making millions and I'd be too busy writing Harry Potter #7.

Chapter 12 The Birth and and M**y**staken Identity

The next three months passed extremely quickly for Harry and Ginny.They had finally finished the nursery and gotten everything ready for the baby. Ginny was sick of being pregnant and wanted to go ahead and have her baby, but Baby Lily was taking her sweet time. Meanwhile, Ginny was becoming increasingly moody and the only one of her brothers that would come around the Burrow was Ron-- and that was because Hermione made him.

Ginny sat upstairs in her rocking chair, knitting a hat for her baby. She started humming a little tune. Harry walked in and kissed her.

"So how're my girls doing this morning?" he asked.

"Well, we're doing just fine. The backaches, the swollen ankles, and the bloatedness just makes my day," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, it should all be over soon now," said Harry soothingly.

"Yeah, but you try being the one carrying this baby and you see how it feels," Ginny snapped. Harry looked taken aback at how short her fuse was. "I'm sorry," she said, seeing the look on Harry's face, "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Gin," Harry said.

"You know, why don't you go ahead and go to work and I'll just stay here with Hermione. She's coming over around noon."

"But it's only 9:30. What if something happens:

"That's why Mum's here. Now go on. I'll be fine. Mum'll send for you if anything changes in my-- condition."

"But I don't want to leave you!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT, I WILL PERSONALLY FLY OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ARSE!" Ginny screeched.

"Okay... Okay.. I'm gone!" With a small pop, Harry Disapparated.

Ginny sighed. and walked over to the baby's dresser.

"Hmmm... I still need to pick out a dress for you, don't I?" Ginny said, looking down at her stomach. Leafing through the baby clothes, she picked a white dress with little silver stitches that created tiny flowers and leaves all over it. "Perfect," Ginny said to her baby. "Now, when do you plan on coming out?"

Ginny felt her stomach tighten and release. "I guess not very soon, huh?"

Ginny picked up her knitting again and started working on her baby's hat. She felt her stomach tighten again and release once more. She frowned and checked the time. 10:00. She kept knitting. Once more, she felt the same tightening and releasing. She checked the time again. 10:15. Could she be starting labor? She shook the thought from her mind and started knitting again. She felt it again. 10: 31. Ginny headed into the living room.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch. She looked up and saw Ginny waddling towards her.

"Hello, dear. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, I think I'm going into labor."

"Are you sure? How many contractions have you had?" she asked quickly.

"I've felt three or four. And they've been around 15 minutes apart."

"Okay. Well, why don't you come over here and sit down. I'll get you to St. Mungo's once your water breaks or you get around 5 minutes apart, okay?"

"Mum, is there any way I could have the baby here instead. The hospital would scare the hell out of me."

"It's a bit too late to be asking that, don't you think?"

"Can I have the baby here?"

"Well, yes. I suppose. I don't see why it wouldn't hurt. Let me put a few things on the bed and I'll come and collect you. Do you want me to send for Harry?"

"Um, how long will it be before I start pushing?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, we can call him once the contractions are about 6 or 7 minutes apart. Will you go ahead and call Hermione? She was going to come over around noon. But, I think I'd rather have her over now." Ginny felt another contraction, this time a little more noticeable. "Mum, I just had another one. My last one was 13 minutes ago," she said, looking at the clock beside her.

"You're definitely going into labor. I'll go ahead and call Hermione. Can you stay here for a second by yourself?"

"Sure. Just don't take too long."

"I won't," said Mrs. Weasley, walking over to the fireplace. She threw a pinch of Floo Powder in it and said "Weasley Manor!" Five minutes later, Hermione appeared, stepping out of the emerald flames.

"You're having the baby here?" she said, walking over to Ginny.

"Yeah. Do you mind helping me into the other room once Mum gets the bed ready?"

"Nope. I don't mind at all."

Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace and walked into the other room. Ginny felt another contraction. She grabbed Hermione's hand tightly.

"That one hurt," she said. She checked the time. 10:54.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley called, "You can come into the bedroom now."

Hermione led Ginny up the stairs slowly.

"I should never have gone down there," she said, after having another contraction on her way up.

"These are getting a lot closer together, Mrs. Weasley. Shouldn't you call for Harry, now?"

"I suppose. Watch her for a minute, will you?" Mrs. Weasley whipped out her wand and walked outside the bedroom door.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled. A shining goose flew out of the window and Mrs. Weasley walked back into the room. A few minutes later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace behind Hermione.

"Oophf," he said, "Sorry, Hermione. Are you okay, Ginny?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, "except for I have excruciating pains shooting through me every 5 minutes!"

"Hermione, can you scoot over? I want to hold her hand," Harry said. Hermione scooted over and Ginny went ballistic.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME? LOOK WHAT I'M HAVING TO GO THROUGH, JUST TO SAVE YOUR SKIN!" Ginny screeched.

"Ginny, come on... It's okay," Mrs. Weasley said, soothingly.

Two hours later, Ginny was fully dialated and ready to start pushing.

"Harry, you go down there and catch the baby. Hermione, you just stand there and hold her hand and tell her everything's going to be okay, and I'll count. Okay, come on Ginny, start pushing. One, two, three, four..."

Ginny started pushing. Her screams filled the room. Harry looked like he was about to cry. He wished for any way he could take away the pain she was in. Slowly, he began to see their baby's head as it emerged.

"I can see the head, Ginny. Come on. Just a little bit more!"

Ginny pushed twice more and Harry caught the baby as it slid out of Ginny. He picked her up and sat her on her mother's stomach.

"Wait a minute. Ginny, I think we need to redo the nursery."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"The baby's a boy."

"What?" Hermione screeched.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to be sick. "So, that mean that we have to take back all of those clothes and take down all of the lace and sheer things in the room?"

"Yes," said Harry, "And, we need to pick out a name for him."

"Well, how about James, after your dad, and Edward after my grandad?" Ginny asked.

"Perfect," said Harry, smiling down at his wife and son.

"Harry, you need to move for a second. And, Ginny, you need to start pushing again," saod Mrs. Weasley, tearing her eyes away from her daughter and grandson.

"Why?" Harry and Ginny asked., "I'm not having twins."

"It's called the afterbirth. We have to deliver the placenta, too."

Harry looked like he was about to be sick. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley all started laughing.

_ Hope you guys liked this chapter... I sure did! Anyways, see that little blue button down there? Don't forget to push it! And thanks for all of the reviews. I'm so happy! (And so's the little blue button...) _


	13. Love Me Tender

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this. And, the songs below belong to the King of Rockn Roll, Elvis Presley.

Chapter 13-- Love Me Tender

Mrs. Weasley took James to St. Mungo's where he was pronounced healthy. He was given a birth certificate and his footprints were put on a piece of parchment. As Mrs. Weasley looked at his birth certificate, she finally realized the date. It was July 31st, Harry's 20th birthday. The baby had been born on time, after all. Mrs. Weasley felt she should have known to expect the baby.

Harry and Ginny were extremely proud of their baby boy. He had jet black hair like Harry and brown eyes like Ginny. He looked more like his grandfather than his father did. When Ginny felt better, her brothers and their wives came to see the baby.

Ron was speechless. As he held James, he smiled and cooed at the little baby. Baby James seemed to like Ron better than any of Ginny's other brothers. When he cried, the only person that could calm him down was Ginny, Harry, or Ron. Ron was extremely overprotective of his nephew and watched him like a hawk. Ginny called him Father Goose because of the way he acted around James.

The days counting down to Harry and Ginny's wedding seemed to fly by. Ginny had just put James down for his nap when Harry surprised her with something very special-- his mother's wedding dress.

Ginny gasped at how beautiful the dress was. It was very simple. It was strapless with along sheerveil that was made to be pinned to the back of the head and pulled through an updo. The veil was so long that it trailed along the ground behind her. The bottom of the dress had a scalloped edge and nothing decorated it besides a shimmery white fabric that was at the edge of the strapless part of the top. Ginny knew that she wanted to wear that dress for her wedding. Mrs. Weasley charmed it to fit her exactly.

Soon, all of the wedding details were complete. The wedding was to be held in the Weasley's backyad. As September 9th, rolled around, Ginny became jittery and anxious. It was decided that Fleur's little boy, William, would be the ring bearer as James was barely a month old. William was nine months old and looked just like Bill.Mrs. Weasleywould carry him down the aisle and have William hand over the pillow with the rings attached with a very light self sticking charm that would release the rings once they were supposed to be removed. Then, she and William would go sit down in one of the rows of chairs arranged in the backyard.

Hermione knocked on Ginny and Harry'sbedroom door.

"Harry, if it's you, you know better than to comein here!" Ginny said, frantically.

"Ginny, it's me. Hermione," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oops, sorry Hermione," Ginny said. She let her in and Hermione gasped as she saw Ginny in her wedding dress.

"Do I look okay?" Ginny asked, nervously.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you!" Hermione gushed. She came up behind Ginny and started doing her hair. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Okay," Ginny said. Hermione did Ginny's hair into a simple twist androped the veil through her hair. She tucked a few sprigs of baby's breath into her red hair and stepped back.

"It looks wonderful," said Ginny softly. "Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome. Did I do a good enough job to get out of dancing with Ron tonight?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

"Not on your life," Ginny said, faking a stern tone to her voice.

"Darn," said Hermione.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all sat in Ron's bedroom, no one saying a word.

"Now, I'm starting to get nervous," Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"Okay. That makes no sense. You and Ginny have a baby together and you've been dating for over two and a halfyears. You shouldn't be nervous at all. You should be excited," Ron said, looking at Harry like he was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Okay. You marry Hermione and you'd be just as nervous," said Bill, "I was just as nervous when I married Fleur if you don't remember."

"Yeah, well. So were we. We weren't sure if you married her just because she fooled you into falling for her. After all, she is part veela," Fred said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Shut up, Fred," Bill retorted.

"Is Ginny really wearing your mum's wedding dress?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah. My aunt said she sent it to Dumbledore to put in my vault. I got it out of there a couple of weeks ago," Harry said.

"That really means a lot to Ginny," said George, "She was so happy she was getting to wear your mother's wedding dress."

"Did you make up your own vows?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, we made upour own vows. After all, this is mine and Ginny's wedding. Not James and Lily's," said Harry.

"What time is it?" asked Ron.

"11:45," said Fred and George simultaneously.

"Should we go down, then?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Ron.

"Let's get this show on the road," muttered Harry, sticking his vows in his pocket, just in case.

Ginny peered over Hermione's shoulder.

"Is he there, yet?" she asked.

"Yes," said Hermione.

The wedding march began to play and Gabrielle, Fleur's younger sister, who had kindly agreed to be the flower girl, since there were no little girls in the Weasley family, started walking down the aisle, tossing lily petals along the ground. Mrs. Weasley followed her and William stuck out a chubby hand, giving Ron and Hermione the rings. Then, they found a seat in the front row of the rows of chairs that had been lined up for the wedding guests.

They were soon followed by Bill and Fleur, Charlie and his good friend, Mia, who he had invited to the wedding, George and Katie, Fred and Angelina, and finally Ron and Hermione. Ginny thought Hermione's dress was beautiful. It was a pale blue halter top dress that came to around her knees. Ron seemed to think that he had an angel attached to his arm. He wore a big stupid grin as he walked down the aisle.

Finally, the music started playing again and Ginny held her bouquet in front of her and started down the aisle, her father at her side.She blushed as everyone's gaze fell upon her. As she reached the end of the aisle, she noticed Harry's eyes seemd very watery. She smiled and Mr. Weasleygave her away to Harry.Harry smiled back at Ginny and Mr. Weasley walked back to the row of chairs and sat down beside Mrs. Weasley. Professor McGonagall, who had kindly offered to marry them, stepped forward.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here on this wonderful autumn day to join two hands and two hearts. If anyone opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one stood up to speak or made any guestures, she continued.

"Harry, you may start your vows."

"Ginny, I first saw you at King's Cross Station when I was eleven years old. Then, I thought of you as an annoying little girl that simply had an obsession with me for the same reason the rest of the world did. Because I was Harry Potter. When you came to Hogwarts, I rescued you from the Chamber of Secrets. I think it all started there. It didn't register with me until much later. For the next four years, I considered you as my best friend's little sister-- not the woman I would marry and spend the rest of my life with. In our sixth year, I finally realized that we were meant to be together. We started dating, but because of one man, who is no longer with us, I had to break it off, doing what you called the 'noble thing' and doing my best to save you once more and keep you shielded from as much as I could. As we both know, I couldn't do it. We defeated the man together. I couldn't have done it without you. Then, we dated for another two years. Until we were told of a prophecy. And, we were told that we had tohave a child. James, our son.And I now know that together, we can do anything that comes at our way. Ginny, I love you."

A tear made its path down Ginny's cheek, but she wiped it away.

"Ginny, you may start your vows."

"Harry, my opinion of you has constantly changed so much within the past fourteen years. As a ten year old, I considered you a celebrity. I was shy and simply wanted to meet you. As an eleven year old, I was desperately infatuated with you, but thought you would never give me the time of day. In my first year at Hogwarts, you saved my life. Then, I knew that I truly loved you, my hero. But, I never thought that I would one day be standing here, next to you, reciting my vows. By the time I was midway through my third year at Hogwarts, I had come to terms with the fact that you would never see me as more than your best friend's younger sister. So, I started dating other people. But, none of them matched up to you. So, when you kissed me for the first time in my fifth year, I was giddy with happiness. The thing I had waited for for so long had finally happened. So, we started dating. But, I knew that you would never be happy unless you were fighting the one wizard that had turned your world upside down. I stood by you, hoping and praying that you would change your mind after the wizard's demise. Thankfully, you did. Now, three years later, I stand here, declaring myself yours, saying that I want to live the rest of my life with you and our son, James."

Mrs. Weasley gave a hearty sniff and Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Harry James Potter, do you take this woman, Ginevra Molly Weasley to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Harry, smiling at Ginny. A tiny tear started to fall down his cheek and Ginny wiped it away.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man, Harry James Potter to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as youboth shall live?"

"I do," Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Harry kissed Ginny softly, putting as much passion in the kiss as he could. They started back down the aisle and Penelope and Percy, who had kindly watched James during the wedding, offered to do the same during the reception.

"Thank you," she said to them. Penelope just smiled.

"No problem!" she said.

Once at the reception, which was held at Hogwarts, everyone starting eating. After the dinner, Harry and Ginny had their first dance as a married couple.

Ginny had picked out one of her favorite songs. It was a muggle song, from a famous singer Ginny knew Lily had loved. The song was "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley.

_Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so. _

Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.

Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.

Love me tender,  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.

(When at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go).

Harry kissed Ginny at the end of the song. After they had finished dancing, Ginny used pointed her wand to her throat and muttered, "_Sonorus!_ " Her magically modified voice was a lot louder, so she could be heard over everyone's clapping.

"My maid of honor, Hermione Granger, has kindly consented to dance with the best man, my brother, Ron Weasley. I have already picked out a piece of music for them."

Hermione stepped sheepishly out of the crowd and Ron followed her, looking like he had just won a million galleons. The music started playing.

_Baby let me be,  
your lovin' Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck,  
and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear. _

I don't wanna be a tiger  
Cause tigers play too rough  
I don't wanna be a lion  
'Cause lions ain't the kind  
you love enough.  
Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
and lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear.  
Baby let me be, around you every night  
Run your fingers through my hair,  
And cuddle me real tight. Oh let me be Your teddy bear.

At the end of the song, Hermione looked at Ginny nervously and Ginny nodded her head. Hermione had no choice. She turned around and pulled Ron into a lip-lock that left him speechless. She pulled back and Ron gaped at her. She walked back over to her table and the whole Great Hall was silent. Suddenly, everyone started applauding them. Hermione's face was beet red. But, now she was more confused than ever. She had started questioning her feelings towards Ron.

_Okay. This was a long chapter. 2,366 words.Hopefully, I get a lot of reviews from it! This took me 2 hours to write on here! So, hopefully, you all like it and review, so you can make both me and that little blue button down there happy!_


	14. Dumbledore's Letter

Ten minutes later, Ron walked over to Hermione and sat down beside her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what," asked Hermione innocently

"Kiss me?"

"I don't know," she lied..

"Will you go out with me?" Ron asked, his fingers crossed under the table.

Hermione looked at Ron. The truth about how she really felt about him had started to sink in. She knew. She loved Ron. She had for a while, she just was the kind of person to reject the unfamiliar. Even though she had known Ron for the longest time, she had been scared. Scared to be in love and have someone love her in return.

"Well, okay," she said, giving in.

Ron pulled her into a kiss, causing the people around them to gasp once more.

* * *

Ginny looked at Harry, happily. 

"So, I guess we aren't the only ones that are going to be having fun tonight, are we?" she teased.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well, techincally our honeymoon starts tonight. _And_, I think Ron's professed his love once again. The way it looks, Hermione seems to have accepted. My little plan seems to have worked like a charm.

"That's why I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"Mhmm," said Ginny, kissing Harry once more.

"Time to cut the cake!" someone yelled. Harry smiled at Ginny and they walked over to the table where a huge wedding cake stood. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and put his hands over hers on the knife. With a downward motion, they cut the cake.

Then, it was time for the best man and maid of honor speeches. Harry and Ginny looked around for Ron and Hermione, who were supposed to be standing behind them. But they weren't there.

"Hmmm, I wonder where they went?" asked Ginny, smiling

Harry looked like he was about to start laughing. "Well, I guess we can skip the maid of honor and best man speeches. Apparently, they are a bit preoccupied."

"And Ronniekins is probably living out his lifelong dream," said Ginny, winking.

"I love the way your mind works," Harry said, kissing Ginny.

The rest of the night went fairly well. Harry and Ginny flew off on his Firebolt to their honeymoon spot, a nice hotel in Paris. They both wanted something simple, and not too extravagant. After all, they were only staying for two nights. Ginny didn't want to leave James with Percy and Penelope for that long.

* * *

Harry and Ginny's honeymoon went fairly well, although they cut it short. Ginny didn't want to leave James with people he barely even knew for very long. Percy and Penelope might be James's family, but Ginny didn't feel too comfortable leaving him with them for very long. He was still very young. Harry and Ginny's honeymoon was filled with walks around the Eiffel Tower and hot cups of cocoa in tiny tea shops. And of course, thosemad rushes to the bedroom. (A.N. I don't feel like writing a sex scene, so let your imagination fly.)

Finally, Harry and Ginny made their way back home... to the Burrow. Harry was more determined than ever to finally find his family a home of their own. As much as he loved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, he felt a bit self conscious about living with his wife's parents.

* * *

With a loud _pop! _Harry and Ginny Apparated back to the Burrow where they saw Percy, Penelope, Mrs. Weasley (who was cradling James in her arms), and Mr. Weasley talking amiably at the kitchen table. Bill and Fleur came out of the hall, holding William, who seemed happy to see James. Fleur smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny.

"Zee Beel, zey are back already! I told you zat zey wouldn't be gone long! I 'ope you don't mind zat I brought Weeliam over to play wiz James. Zey 'ad zo much fun togezzer, Geeny."

"I'm sure they, did. And no, I didn't mind. James does look happy. Thank you for watching him, Percy, Penelope," Ginny answered.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to the fireplace, where the flames had suddenly turned an alarming shade of purple.

"It's from Dumbledore," she said.


	15. A New Prophecy

Chapter 15-- A New Prophecy

"What's from Dumbledore?" Harry asked, leaning over to look at the purple flames coming from the fireplace.

"A letter," Ginny said quietly.

"Hang on; let me see what it says," Mrs. Weasley said, opening it. She opened the green envelope and pulled out a lilac sheet of parchment.

_Dear Harry and Ginny Potter,_

_There has been yet another prophecy made about you and your children. It doesn't sound very good, either, so I would try to take it as seriously as possible. Also, I must inform you that by the time you read this, I may be dead. As you know, I am getting on in years and the time has come for me to pass on. I can only wish that you and your children defeat the contents of this prophecy and live long healthy lives. It has been a pleasure knowing you and helping you through the tough times that have occured in the past 20 years. Below are the contents of the prophecy._

_The children of the Chosen One,_

_Who carry on their father's name,_

_Will meet up with the new Dark Lord,_

_and with the power of the one before them,_

_they will do battle to protect the just. _

_Through the tough times and the easy,_

_They will live,_

_But they will live to see one of their number fall,_

_Because of a foolish mistake._

_I can only hope that you can figure out the meaning of this prophecy by yourself, since I am no longer here to help you._

_Forever yours,  
_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"So, Dumbledore's dead?" Harry asked in shock.

"Apparently, it seems that way," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes wide in shock.

"But, what does that prophecy mean?" Ginny asked, her brow furrowed in anxiety, "'But they will see one of their number fall?'"

"It sounds like there's going to be a new Dark Lord, kind of like Voldemort, and our kids are going to have to defeat him. And the part that you mentioned makes me think that one of them are going to _die_," Harry said, quietly.

"MY BABY'S GOING TO DIE!" Ginny screeched, "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"

"Well, Dumbledore said that not all prophecies can come true and that if this new Dark Lord doesn't know about it, then this prophecy might not have to come true. But..." Harry started.

"But what?" Ginny asked.

"We need to make sure that what happened to my parents doesn't happen to us," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened .

"Harry, if you marrying my daughter put her life in danger, I'm going to have to make you two get divorced."

"DIVORCED!" Ginny thundered. "I AM NOT GETTING DIVORCED JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SO!"

"Well, what if some new person comes after the two of you and both of you end up dead?" Mrs. Weasley asked, tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"And what if this new person doesn't? What if they are just after our kids or something? What if it's another annialate the Potters thing? How do you think our kids would feel if we got divorced just to save our own skins? I don't think that they would be very happy, do you?"

"No, well, probably not... But Ginny, honestly! Do you really want to end up dead?"

Harry had been quiet this whole time. He looked up at Mrs. Weasley, trying to stay calm and keep the anger out of his voice.

"Molly, do you truly think that I would not do everything in my power to protect my wife? I love her with all of my heart and I don't want to see her get hurt. You know I love her, too. But, I can't see how doing anything like what you're talking about is going to help. The only person in danger from this prophecy seems to be one of our children-- not one of us. And by raising our children right, I'm sure that we can avoid this and do our best to keep them down the right path... and out of the dark side."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I was overexaggerating a little. Besides, there's James to think about..."

"Exactly. And Molly, there's no reason to go into all of that, now is there?" Harry asked, a pained expression evident of his face.

"Mum, you need to calm down. There's no reason for us to get a divorce. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," Ginny said.

"Okay. I'm calmed down now. But, Ginny dear..."

"Molly, I think we all need to take a break and relax. We'll go ahead and go upstairs and settle in with James. We haven't gotten to see him in a while and I daresay Ginny here really wants to bond with her son."

At the mentioning of bonding with her baby, Ginny smiled. She walked over to the living room where Fleur was on the floor playing with William and James. Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley and headed up the stairs to talk to his parents. He hoped that they could give him and Ginny some good advice about this new Dark Lord and learn from their mistakes.

He trudged up the stairs, the shrieks of laughter from the little boys downstairs filling his ears. He walked into the sitting room where Lily and James's portrait hung above the fireplace.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry called.

Lily walked into the picture, pulling James alongside her.

"Oh, honey! We heard everything!" she exclaimed.

"You did?" Harry supplied dully.

"Yeah. We were listening in the other room. Another Dark Lord, huh?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Any advice?"

"Well, you could always just keep your eyes on your children all of the time and never let them out of your eyesight..." James started.

"And never let them go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, his eyes as big as saucers. "I thought you always wanted the Potter generation to be the genuine mischief makers! No sense in breaking the tradition..."

"Well, maybe so... but, I guess this is something you and Ginny should discuss. I don't think she would want your children never going to Hogwarts... Why those were the best years of my life! Besides, living with Lily and all... If I never went there, I never would have met Lily. So, there's not really much I can suggest. Why don't you go and talk to Ginny about it?" James said, peering down at Harry imperiously.

"Maybe I should..." Harry started.

"Talk to me about what?" a voice came from the hall.

* * *

**_Thanks for putting up with my slow posting..._**

**_Someone mentioned something about me saying something in the vows about because of a certain someone, "who is no longer with us" Harry and Ginny could not be together. That certain someone was Voldemort, not Dumbledore. Just thought I'd clear that up._**

**_See that little blue button down there? It's dying to be pushed. It's its lifelong wish! So push the little button! _**


	16. France?

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!** If I did, would I be spilling my secrets onto your computer? I think not!

* * *

Chapter 16-- France?

* * *

"Ginny? Can we go into the other room?" Harry asked, seeing Ginny walk into the room, her brow furrowed in confusion. 

"What for?" she asked, completely thrown.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Harry said simply, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the sitting room.

Harry dragged Ginny upstairs into her bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"I don't know how to tell you this exactly, but I guess I'll just spill it out. What would you think if I told you that our children shouldn't go to Hogwarts?"

"I'd tell you that you were flat out stupid. Our kids are going to school no matter what. There's no sense in keeping them at home. That school is safe enough. I think that if the threat grows to be great enough that we should only take them out then. There's no sense in hindering their magical education just because of some Dark Lord."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive," Ginny answered.

"Okay, " Harry said, kissing her quickly.

"Oh, and one more thing, since we're up here all alone," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, looking a little nervous.

"I got a job. In France. I meant to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how exactly. And the closest school in France is... Beauxbatons. I don't know if we should send them to Hogwarts or not. I mean, Beauxbatons is a good school..."

"So James is going to skip around in a little blue dress?" Harry asked, indignantly.

"No! He would wear a light blue shirt, a pair of white pants, and a light blue cloak!"

"But Ginny? Beauxbatons?"

"Is that a problem?" Ginny said, her eyes getting watery.

Harry looked a little alarmed.

"Well, if it means that much to you, I guess we could try it... You might not even have the job for that long anyway," Harry said.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I CAN'T HOLD MY OWN JOB?" Ginny yelled.

"No! I'm just saying that ten years is a long time!" Harry exclaimed.

"But, no one would think of looking for us in France would they?" Ginny added, "Wouldn't they think of England first?"

"Probably," Harry admitted grudgingly.

"And, you could try out for the French National Quidditch Team! They need a Seeker..."

Harry didn't know what else to say. He looked at Ginny, whose eyes were watery and her bottom lip was trembling slightly.

"Okay," Harry said, scooping her up in a big hug. He took her hand and led her downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley held James in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, while Fleur fed a hungry William in the corner of the room.

"Molly, we need to tell you something," Harry started.

"I've accepted a job as the secretary for the Auror office at the French Ministry. We're moving on Monday. And, James is going to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley roared. James started crying. Ginny walked over to her mother and picked up her wailing son.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF MOVING?" Mrs. Weasley continued, tears in her eyes.

"Mum, if we move, I can give James a better life! We can live together in a real house with a large backyard and maybe even a Quidditch field outside! I can give him everything you and Dad couldn't give us! Don't you think I want him to have everything that I didn't have when I was little?"

"CAN'T YOU GIVE HIM THAT SOMEWHERE IN ENGLAND?" Mrs. Weasley said, burying her face in her hands.

"No, Mum, we can't. I can't get a job that good in England. I'm not qualified enough. There are more opportunities in France than there are here."

"Molly, I can try out for the French National Quidditch Team there and give James and any other children we have everything they want or need!" Harry said, trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley.

"And ze Beauxbatons Academy is ze best school! Zecond to only 'Ogwarts!" came Fleur's voice from the other side of the room.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

Ginny looked over at Harry and handed James to him quickly. He was still crying.

She made it to the kitchen...

...and threw up in the middle of the floor.

* * *

_Sorry it's taken so long to post. I had writer's block. I also did some stuff on An Unlikely Romance. It was originally on H.P.A.N.A., but I'm doing a little editing and making it longer on here. _

_See that little button down there? Well, it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. So, please, _PUSH THE BUTTON!

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	17. Another Baby?

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Chapter 17-- Another Baby?

* * *

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Ginny and flicked her wand at the floor. The vomit vanished immediately. She frowned for a second, shook her head, and sat back down on the couch. 

"So, Harry," she said, in a forced kind of tone, as if she was trying to be nice to someone that she was really angry at. "Have you and Ginny thought about having any _other_ children?"

Harry practically dropped James.

"Um, no... not really," he said, awkwardly.

"And if Ginny turned out to be pregnant, then--"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Fleur interrupted, "Would you like to hold ze baby for a leetle while? 'E is getting a beet cranky."

"Oh! Of course, Fleur!" Mrs. Weasley said, bustling over to her and plucking William out of her arms. Harry handed James to Fleur and he went upstairs to check on Ginny.

He knocked on the bathroom door and heard wretching coming from the other side..

"Come in!" came a voice from the other side.

Harry walked in to see Giinny leaning over the toilet, trying to hold her hair back and throw up at the same time. Harry leaned over to her and held her hair back for her. He winced as she wretched and twisted, holding her stomach and rocking back and forth.

"Um, Ginny? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Ginny said sarcastically, "I'm throwing up in my mother's toilet. Of course I'm not perfectly okay!"

"Ginny? Are you pregnant?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ginny asked, looking surprised.

"Well, you're throwing up all over the place, you're having bad mood swings, and you're also under a lot of stress. I'm just thinking a logical answer to all of this would be that you're having a baby. _We're_ having a baby," Harry answered.

"But Harry! I'm 19! I thought we were going to wait until James was at least three before having another child!"

"Well, apparently, someone wasn't being very careful."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY **_I _**WASN'T BEING VERY CAREFUL?" Ginny yelled.

"I'm not saying you weren't! Could've been me!"

"Oh," said Ginny, looking down.

"Would you be okay with us having another baby?" Harry asked, resting his hand on her leg.

"I don't know. But we don't have to think about this because I'm not pregnant."

"You don't know that for sure," Harry replied, resting his hand on Ginny's leg. She wretched and threw up in the toilet again. "Do you want me to get your mum to brew a pregnancy potion?"

"Knowing Mum, she's probably already got one brewed. She probably got really suspicious after I threw up in the kitchen. Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah. I did. I'll get her," Harry answered, getting up.

"Hang on. Wait. I'm not finished."

"What?" Harry asked.

"If I'm pregnant, do you want to keep this baby?"

"Of course I want to keep the baby! Why would you even ask that?" Harry exclaimed, momentarily stunned.

"Well, there's the prophecy, the whole thing with us moving to France, a new job, you quitting your Auror training to be on a professional Quidditch Team..."

"And, we can handle it! I know we can! And I don't know if Fleur and Bill plan on staying in England, either. If we move, maybe they can come with us and Fleur can watch the kids for us if we pay her!" Harry thought aloud.

"Do you really think Fleur would want to stay home?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea. Let me get your mum. I want to know if you're pregnant or not. If we have another baby Potter."

Ginny smiled faintly. She looked a bit green. She leaned back over the toilet seat and threw up again. Harry ran downstairs.

"MOLLY! DO YOU HAVE A PREGNANCY POTION?" he yelled. James and William started crying again.

"Harry! The babies!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Oops... sorry!" Harry said feverishly, picking up James and rocking him.

"And yes, I do. I was just about to come upstairs and check on you two. You stay down here and I'll go finish up the potion upstairs in the bathroom cauldron. Can I have a piece of your hair?"

"Sure," said Harry, cutting off an inch long piece with a pair of scissors he had conjured and placing it into a small flask Mrs. Weasley had given him. She bustled on upstairs.

Harry headed over to the living room, but the doorbell rang. He walked over to the front door and answered it.

Hermione and Ron were standing at the door.

"Oh.. hi, Hermione, Ron..." he said, ushering them indoors. "Ginny and Molly are upstairs. Ginny's not feeling too well. Fleur's in the living room."

"Oh. Okay, then," Hermione said, hugging Harry. She pinched James's cheek and headed into the living room. Ron led Harry into the living room.

"So, how's everything going?" he asked Harry.

"Great!" Harry replied, "We're moving to France on Monday."

Ron's eyes widened in disbelief.

"France?" he asked, "For how long?"

"I don't know. Ginny found a job over there and we were thinking of sending James and the other kids, if there are any, to Beauxbatons."

"What, is Ginny pregnant again?"

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I mean, I don't know if she's got morning sickness or the flu."

Ron looked confused.

"Well, I can see where you're confused. Morning sickness and the flu are a lot alike." he said.

"How would you know?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the room from different doorways and looked a bit surprised to see each other. They sat down beside Harry and Ron. Ginny turned to face Harry as Hermione turned to face Ron. Their voices spoke as one.

"I'm pregnant."

Ginny turned to look at Hermione with an expression of shock and disbelief as Harry hugged her happily and Ron's eyes opened in shock.


	18. Telling the Family

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

* * *

**Chapter 18-- Telling the Family

* * *

"Both of you?" Ron spluttered as Harry looked remotely dazed. 

"I guess so..." Hermione said, looking down at her knees.

"Are you two even dating?" Ginny asked, as Ron turned a vivid shade of pink.

"Kinda sorta... ," Hermione said.

"What do you mean, 'kinda sorta?'" Ron said indignantly.

"We've been dating for about a month and a half," Hermione said quickly. Ron looked satisfied.

"And how far along are you?" Ginny asked.

"A month and a half," Hermione said.

"Did you start dating the night of mine and Harry's wedding?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"And was the reason you and Hermione not at the cutting of the cake was because you were... er... busy?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione said shortly.

Ginny started laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I had in mind when I planned that maid of honor and best man dance!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione and Ron turned beet red.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talked in the sitting room for about an hour. Then, they headed outside where Mrs. Weasley was busy sending off patronuses to the members of the Order and to the rest of the family. 

"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, accidentally sending a shining silver goose their way. Hermione ducked, and the goose hit Ron squarely in the face. He grimaced as the goose fell to the ground, got back up and headed off to its destination. Hermione giggled.

"Good to see you!" she said, bustling over to give them hugs.

Hermione looked over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder and tried to get Ginny's attention. Ginny walked over to her mother's side and tried to find the right words to explain the fact that she was pregnant and to give Hermione the "go-ahead" to scrounge up the nerve to annouce her pregnancy.

"OH! Ginny, dear! I nearly forgot to ask! What were the results of the pregnancy test?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm having another baby," Ginny answered, looking over at Hermione.

"Actually, both of us are," Hermione supplied nervously.

Mrs. Weasley's expression went from excited and happy to shocked and slightly dismayed.

"Hermione Jane Granger! You're not married and you haven't been dating anyone! Who on earth is the father?" she asked. angrily.

"That would be me," Ron said, stepping forward. "Hermione and I have been dating for nearly two months."

Harry and Ginny took this statement as a chance to back out of the backyard. Just as they rounded the side of the house they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice screeching-- magnified many times louder than its normal tone.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU?"

They heard a slight murmer and then--

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR SISTER DID! SHE HAD A DAMN GOOD REASON! WHAT WAS YOUR REASON?"

Harry and Ginny jumped and then they heard Hermione.

"I know it was a mistake, but I'll take care of the baby whether Ron wants to or not..."

"RONALD WILL BE TAKING CARE OF THAT BABY REGARDLESS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! "

Harry and Ginny jumped as Mrs. Weasley came bustling around the corner of the house, tears in her eyes. They got up and went into the backyard to check on Ron and Hermione. However, Ron was gone.

"Ron went into the house to talk to Molly," Hermione sniffed, "I can't believe I thought she would be happy about this whole thing..."

"Mum'll be okay with it soon enough. Watch. By this evening, I bet she'll be apologizing left and right for yelling at you while you're pregnant and all," Ginny said, comfortingly. She sat down on a tree stump next to Hermione's chair.

"I think I'll go check on Ron," Harry said, and he headed into the house. Hermione and Ginny watched him go.

"Well, sorry about what happened between you and Mum and Ron..." Ginny began awkwardly.

"I won't pretend I wasn't surprised that she got that mad about all of this... I mean, we're older than you and Harry were when you found out that you had to get pregnant. And look how well that turned out," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well. Ron's the youngest of her sons. I see where she was upset about that. And believe me, she gave me the full lowdown before James was conceived."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I would have carried Harry's baby instead of you," Hermione began.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I just wonder what it would have been like. Not that I _want_ to have his baby or anything," Hermione added quickly.

Ginny smiled. "So, what are you planning on naming the new baby?" she asked.

"We haven't really talked about it. We did a little talking when I first suspected I was pregnant. I think he knew before I told him, actually. But, he likes the name Bridget for a girl. I like the name Brooklyn. For a boy, I like Mason, but he likes Adam. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"I really like Brooklyn. If you don't name your baby that, I might name mine that if it's a girl. I don't like Adam. Too plain. What about Antoine?" Ginny suggested thoughtfully.

"Maybe for a middle name," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, a bit too French," Ginny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were sitting in the kitchen talking. 

"Did your Mum get that mad when Bill left for France and didn't tell her that Fleur was having a baby until they got back home?" Harry asked Ron as he watched him bury his face into his hands.

"No. It was mostly because Bill and Fleur were married and they had already had a house and were moved out and had jobs and all of that," Ron said. He kicked his foot onto the floor quite forcefully.

"I still can't believe both Ginny and Hermione are pregnant. They're due around the same time, aren't they?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah. I think so," Ron said, looking out the kitchen window where he watched Hermione and Ginny talking animatedly.

"Are you nervous? This being your first kid and all?" Harry asked.

"What do you think? Right when I thought she was pregnant, I started getting cold chills. And now that I know she is for sure, they won't go away no matter what I do. Harry, what on earth are we going to do?" Ron moaned.

* * *

_Please review! It would make me and that cute little button down there sooo happy! Come on! You can do it! Show me!_

* * *


	19. The Morning of the Move

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU HAVE SEEN ANYWHERE ELSE!

* * *

Chapter 19-- The Morning of the Move

* * *

Ginny placed one hand on her flat stomach and nestled further into the blankets. She heard James cry from his nursery and felt the slight rise to her left as Harry got up out of the bed.

"Just stay here," he said, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said. As he opened the door, the crying stopped. Ginny looked at the door frantically, her eyes wide open.

Harry bolted into the nursery, only to see Ron rocking James.

"Thank God..." Harry murmered.

Ginny came into the nursery, cream comforter wrapped around her.

"Oh, it's only Ron," she said, a slight smile on her face. "Practicing on my son, are you?"

"Yeah. Are you mad?" he asked, his ears turning pink.

"No," Harry said, taking the little boy from his uncle.

"He's getting so big!" Ginny cooed.

"I can't wait until we have ours," Ron said wistfully.

"GINNY! HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"What?" Ginny called.

"THE MOVING WIZARDS ARE HERE!" she yelled. "THEY WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO MOVE TO YOUR PLACE IN PARIS!"

"Harry, can you deal with them?" Ginny asked, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Sure," Harry said, handing Ginny the baby. He headed downstairs.

"So, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Asleep," Ron answered. "She was up all last night throwing up."

"Poor thing. I haven't really had that much morning sickness this time around. It only happens when I get stressed out and overwhelmed. Harry's been calming me down. But I start work tomorrow, so we can only guess how stressful that's going to be," Ginny said.

"Lucky you. She was calling me a pathetic bastard all night long. I thought she was going to wake up the whole house!" Ron groaned.

They were interrrupted as the moving wizards walked into the nursery and started dismantling James's crib. Ron and Ginny walked downstairs, James asleep on Ginny's shoulder, a light blue blanket over his back.

Harry was already at the breakfast table, enjoying one last Weasley breakfast. Ginny rolled her eyes and conjured a much smaller crib for James to lie down in. She sat him in the crib and sat down next to her husband and started piling food on her plate. Ron ran back up the stairs to wake Hermione.

A few minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs, looking extremely worn out. Ginny hugged her sympathetically. Hermione's eyes opened a bit more as she suddenly realized something.

"You and Harry and James are moving out today, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered.

"I forgot all about that. It's just as well, isn't it. At least there won't be two pregnant women waddling around here in a few months. Ron is moving in at my place, but we'll still be around here a lot."

"You're moving?" Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise.

"Umm... yeah. I figured we should move in together. Even if we aren't getting married... at least not right away."

"You didn't propose?" Mr. Weasley asked, glancing at his wife, who looked like she was about to explode.

"Molly, there is a sleeping baby right there..." he warned her.

"We'll talk about this later," Mrs. Weasley said, clearly biting her tongue.

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny quickly kissed everyone goodbye and Will hugged James as best he could. Then Harry and Ginny Disapparated to their new house on the outskirts of Paris with James in their arms.

The first thing they noticed was the welcoming fireplace with James and Lily's portrait right above the mantle.

"So, what do you think?" James asked.

"It's... beautiful..." Ginny said in wonder.

"The perfect place to raise little James and the new baby, huh?" Lily asked.

"How big is it?" Harry asked.

"Around 8200 square feet," James answered. "Arthur picked it out. He thought it was gorgeous. It would usually cost a pretty penny, too. But the owner needed to sell it quickly and when he found out who wanted to buy it, he jumped at lowering the price to a much more affordable rate. And part of the Potter vault was able to pay for all of it."

"Just how much of the Potter vault?" Harry asked, cringing.

"Not much. About 4 of it."

"That's it?" Ginny asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. So go ahead. Look around!" James cried with glee.

Harry and Ginny laughed as they started to look around.

* * *

_I know I haven't updated this story in literally FOREVER, but I couldn't figure out where to take the plot, and then I started the whole "You Can't Just Turn Back Time" series. I hope to update the sequel to that next. Then I'll try to post another update on here. It just depends on how many updatesI get for this chapter and for the latest chapter on the sequel._

_Sorry for the long wait,_

_James's Girl Forever_


	20. Settling Down

Chapter 20—Settling Down

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent the whole day looking around their new house and oohing and awing over every single thing they saw. The house really was perfect… more so than either of them could have imagined. There was just one thing missing.

"It's too bad Mum and Dad and Ron and Hermione and everyone live so far away now," Ginny said, sighing. She put James in his crib and turned off the light.

"It's not really that bad," Harry said. "We can always Floo or Apparate over there."

"But it's not the same," Ginny said, as they walked toward their bedroom.

"Can you think of a place in London where we would have been able to get a place as nice as this, Ginny? I mean, this house is perfect!"

"I know…" Ginny said. "I'll get used to it eventually."

"So, how's the baby doing?" Harry asked, embracing his wife and putting one hand on her stomach.

"Fine. At least, I think everything is going fine. There hasn't been anything to let me know anything is wrong…" Ginny said.

"Good," Harry said. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah. I start work tomorrow."

"I know," Harry said, irritably.

"What?"

"I wish you didn't have to go to work. I wish I made enough money to support you and James and the baby. But I don't."

"If you get the Quidditch job then you will," Ginny said, soothingly.

"Yeah, but… I'm nervous!"

"And I'd say you were a fool if you weren't! Everything will be fine. Besides, this might only be temporary. I really don't fancy seeing myself as a secretary."

"You don't?"

"No! I always wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and then get married and start a family, after I was rich and famous and had this glamorous life. But then, I had to grow up. I had to go through the whole thing with this prophecy and James and all… and it's all been worth it. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"Really?" Harry asked, disbelievingly.

"Really. I can't ever imagine doing anything else except for raising James and the rest of our kids."

"So do you really think I'll get that Quidditch job?"

"I think they'd be fools not to pick you as soon as they saw you." Ginny said, smiling.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny got up late. She rushed around all morning, dropping things and forgetting where she put everything. She picked up James, grabbed her purse, kissed Harry goodbye and Flooed to work.

Stepping out of the fireplace, she saw a large woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes glaring at her.

"You're late!" the woman barked.

"I know, I know," Ginny said. "But I couldn't find anything and James here was crying all night long…"

"No excuses!" the woman barked again. "Here at the French Ministry, we don't accept excuses, especially in the Auror Department! And why on earth did you bring a baby here? This isn't a daycare center!"

"Excuse me?" a woman with bright blonde hair scooped up a crying James from Ginny. "Zere is no need for zhouting! I will watch over ze baby. He can play with my zon. He weel be fine. And you zhould be azhamed for yelling at a pregnant woman, Madame Beelski!"

"Madame Weasley!" Madame Belski yelled, "You could lose your job for this! I am your supervisor!"

Fleur winked at Ginny and shashayed through the cubicles to her desk. "Don't worry, Geeny! He weel be fine!"

Ginny just smiled and Madame Belski frowned. She showed Ginny to her desk and gave her some files to sort.

"And do not bring your children to work in the future!" Madame Belski added forcefully.

Ginny frowned. She hoped her job wasn't going to be like this every day.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm in my school's computer lab and I have no choice but to cut it off here. The bell's about to ring. I figured you'd wanta small chapter rather than no chapter, so here you go. Please review! PLEASE!_

_Also, please note that I am going to change my penname. I'll let you guys know what I'm going to change it to before I change it. Thanks!_

_James's Girl Forever_


	21. The Rest of The Day

Chapter 21—The Rest of the Day

* * *

Ginny spent the rest of the morning sorting files. At noon, she went over to Fleur's cubicle and spotted James sitting on the floor, playing with William. She smiled and picked him up.

"Thanks for watching him, Fleur," she said, smiling. "We're going to go to lunch. Do you want to come with us?"

"Zat would be very nice," Fleur said, picking up William. His blue eyes opened widely as he reached for her hair and pulled. "Ouch! Weeliam! Don't do zat!"

As the two women walked down the halls of the French Ministry, people stared at them in confusion. Never before had there been two women who had brought their young children to the French Ministry. It just wasn't done.

They walked down the street to a little café and sat in the corner. Ginny conjured a small playpen and sat James in it. Then she went to go get their lunch.

Once she got back, Fleur sat down in one of the chairs. She was quiet for a while, until Ginny looked at her.

"I really don't know 'ow to tell you zis," she began. "But, I guess I'll try."

"What is it, Fleur?" Ginny asked, intrigued.

"I sink I might be 'aving anuzzer baby," she said, looking down.

"Fleur! That's great! When?"

"September or Octobereesh. I really don't know 'ow to tell Beel, though. We weren't going to try for anuzzer one unteel May or June!"

"I'm sure he'll be pleased, Fleur! Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know," Fleur said. "But Weeliam is steel so young!"

"Well, I'm having another one and James is only seven months old!"

"You know what eez funny?" Fleur asked. "Geeny, you and me and 'Ermionee are all going to be 'aving our babies at around the same time!"

"I didn't realize that! Mum should be happy. She's getting three grandchildren in the same month…"

Fleur checked her watch and glanced and Ginny.

"Eet's already 12:45, Geeny. We zhould go," she said. She picked up the trash and threw it away.

"Okay. Come on, Jamesie," she said, picking up James. "I think someone's a little tired," she said, as his head flopped onto her shoulder.

Ginny and Fleur left the café and went back to the French Ministry. Madame Belski was at Fleur's desk, riffling through her files.

"Excusa moi?" Fleur asked, furrowing her brow.

"I asked you to file these three months ago! And you still haven't done it correctly! How many times do I have to tell you to do something before you do it correctly? Madame Weasley, the next time I have to tell you to do something, you're fired! You'll never work in the Ministry again!"

"Zey are filed correctly, Madame Beelzki! And ze next time you yell at me for zomezing I did not do, I weel report you to zee Minizter!" Fleur exclaimed.

"You will do no such thing! I will not be shown up by some prissy no-good veela wannabe!"

"I am part-veela and I weel not tolerate zis deezreezpect from you, Madame. I queet. I am feeneeshed wiz you!"

"But, Fleur! You can't quit," Ginny cried.

"I am zorry, Geeny. It would 'ave been great fun working wiz you. But I weel not tolerate zis deezreespect and deezcreemeenazhon from zis woman any longer." She glared at Madame Belski. "I weel pick my zings up on Monday."

And with that, Fleur walked out of the French Ministry with William in her arms.

"Ah, well, she is no loss. Miss Weasley, you have earned a promotion. You will take Madame Weasley's job. It's easier not having two Weasley women in here, anyway. And I'm sure that you will be a much easier person to work with than Her Majesty."

"I'm not sure I will, you see. I don't really like the way you treated my sister-in-law. I'm sorry, Madame Belski. But I can not accept your promotion nor this job. I require a lot more respect, you see. I am sorry, but I'm leaving. Find someone else to take this job."

And with that, Ginny followed Fleur out of the Ministry.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short, but once again… I'm in the computer lab. Sorry. I can't really do this at home because I'm coming home at like 11:00 and 12:00 at night because of the school play and stuff. I hope to have another chapter up soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR NOTHING!_

_James's Girl Forever_


	22. Quidditch Tryouts

A/N: Whoa! Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22-- Quidditch Tryouts 

Harry furiously wrote a note to Ginny and left it on the kitchen table. He went upstairs and grabbedhis old Firebolt and Apparated to the French National Quidditch Stadium.

Once he was there, he saw about fifty people forming a haphazard line leading up to a large blue and silver tent. Harry got in the back of the line and it slowly moved its way forward.

About an hour later, Harry found himself in front of a man with dark hair, almost black, and twinkling blue eyes. Harry found those eyes intriguing. The man eyes instantly raked Harry's hairline.

"Well, Mr. Potter! After hearing you moved to France, I was hoping you would try out for the French Team! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Avrom Dumbledore."

Harry instantaneously knew why those eyes were so intriguing. This man was somehow related to Albus Dumbledore and he brightened.

"Wow, I didn't know Dumbledore had any relatives... other than Aberforth!" Harry said.

"Yes, well... I am sadly Albus's only son. I have a sister, too. Adelle. But, anyway, enough of that. I need your age and height."

"Okay. Well, I'm twenty. And I'm five foot, ten inches tall."

"All right then. Go on through. We'll go ahead and put you in Team A. You'll be with my sister, Adelle. She's on the team, actually."

Harry moved through the blue and silver tent to see a large Quidditch Stadium... slightly smaller than the one he had seen at the World Cup in his fourth year, but larger than the one at Hogwarts nonetheless.

He spotted a large blue "A" hovering on the left side of the Stadium. He walked over to it and saw three women and a man underneath it. One of the women had brightauburn hair and twinkling blue eyes. He was sure that this was Adelle. She wore light blue Quidditch robes and had her hair in a bun. Seeing Harry, she stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Mr. Potter. Nice to meet you. I'm Adelle Kingston."

"I can tell. You look extraordinarily like your father, but I'm sure you tire of hearing it, just as much as I do," Harry said, smiling sadly.

"Yes," she said, brittlely. "But enough of that. This is to be strictly professional."

"Adams," she barked. A short woman that looked somewhere around 4 1/2 feet tall stepped forward, broom in tow.

"Potter!" Adelle barked again. This time, Harry stepped forward. Adelle handed Harry the Snitch and Adams got on her broom and sped up in the air. Harry let the Snitch go and Adams hovered in place for about ten seconds before she sped off in pursuit of it.

"Ten seconds," Adelle said, as Adams came back down to the ground with the Snitch in hand. "Not fast enough, I'm afraid," she said kindly. Adams headed back to the blue and silver tent, obviously upset.

"Chivan!" Adelle commanded. An Asian woman with a long light blonde streak running down one side of her hair stepped forward on her broom. Adelle blew the whistle and Harry let the Snitch go.Adelle blew the whistle ten seconds later and Chivan sped forward and caught it.

"Whoa!" Adelle said, looking surprised. "Four seconds from the opposite end of the Stadium. Excellent," she said, approvingly. "Potter and Chivan, switch places."

Harry picked up his Firebolt and mounted it. Adelle blew the whistle and Chivan released the Snitch. Adelle blew the whistle again and Harry dashed forward anxiously, catching the Snitch as fast as he could.

"Wow!" Adelle said, warmly. "A dead heat. Mr. Potter, you caught the Snitch in four seconds as well. You and Chivan will both go to the second tryout. It's in the Auxilary Stadium next door."

Chivan and Harry started off to the Auxilary Stadium.

"So, you're Harry Potter," Chivan said.

"Yes. What's your first name?"

"Chivan," she said.

"It's pretty," Harry said.

"Thanks," Chivan Vzhan said. "Good luck at the tryout," she said.

"Thanks. You, too," Harry said as the arrived at the Auxilary Stadium. They walked in and took their seats. Ten other people were already seated.

"Hello again!" Avrom Dumbledore said, warmly. "Congratulations on getting this far! Now, we will select two Seekers today. One will be our primary Seeker and the other will be our reserve Seeker. We will pair you up in threes again and there will be one person from each group that comes back. We will compare times and if there are any dead heats, those people will face off again. The people with the two fastest times will be our new Seekers. Any questions?"

No one said anything, so Avrom continued.

"Good! We will do this alphabetically. Abbey, Costner, and Grigsby will be in Group One. Hawkins, Jenkins and Potter will be in Group Two. Quincy, Reynolds, andVzhan will be in Group Three. That is all. Good luck!" Avrom said as the prospective Seekers headed out into the field.

Harry took at good look at Hawkins and Jenkins. Hawkins was a large man, about six and a half feet tall, not at all your average build for a Seeker. He had blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Harry felt like he was been X-rayed when Hawkins glared at him.

Jenkins couldn't have been any different. She was slightly Hermione-ish in the way she held herself and her bushy brown hair. She had kindhazel eyes and obviously had a bubbly personality. She smiled at Harry. "Good luck!" she said, excitedly.

"Good luck," Harry said, clenching his fists in anticipation.

Avrom stepped over to their group.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How nice to see you again!" he said, shaking Harry's hand, then moving from Jenkins to Hawkins."Okay, let's get started!" Avrom handed Hawkins the Snitch.

"Miss Jenkins, if you please."

Jenkins stepped forward and mounted the broom. Avrom blew the whistle and Hawkins tossed the Snitch into the air. Avrom blew the whistle again and Jenkins sped forward to get the Snitch. "Five seconds," Avrom said, smiling. "Mr. Hawkins?"

Harry took the Snitch fromJenkins and Hawkins took the broom. Avrom blew the whistle andHarry tossed the Snitch into the air. Avrom blew the whistle again and Hawkins blundered forward to get the Snitch. "Seven seconds," Avrom said.

Jenkins took the Snitch from Harry and Harry mounted the broom. Avrom blew the whistle and Jenkins tossed the Snitch in the air. Avrom blew the whistle again and Harry dashed forward, snatching the Snitch.

"Wow!" Avrom said, excitedly. "Three seconds! Go ahead and go back to the stands. Miss Jenkins, Mr. Hawkins, I hope to see you again!"

Jenkins shook Harry's hand in congratulations and Harry headed back to the stands. He saw Chivan was already there.

"Hello, Harry!" Chivan said, smiling.

"Hey, Chivan," Harry said. "You made the cut?"

"Yes. Four seconds. What was your time?"

"Three," Harry said.

"Oh," Chivan said sadly. "Well, maybe I'll still have a chance as a reserve."

"I hope so," Harry said sincerely. "I'd really like to work with you!"

"I'd like to work with you, too," said Chivan. "I really hope I had the second best time!"

"Who knows?" a girl said, joining them. "Hi, I'm Viviana Abbey."

Chivan looked at the girl in disapproval. She had sparkling white teeth, bright blonde hair, and glistening blue eyes. Harry thought that had he not been married to Ginny, he would have fallen fast and hard for this girl.

"Excuse me. But this is for winners, Vzhan. I didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"Nor did I expect to see you," Chivan said.

"Ah, so we have our three finalists!" Avrom said, stepping forward. "Viviana Abbey, Harry Potter, and Chivan Vzhan! Congratulations! Now, as you know, we can only have two Seekers. Our reserve Seeker is... Chivan Vzhan! And now for our primary Seeker... Harry Potter! Miss Abbey, I'm sorry. You need to go to theblue and silver tent to sign out. Mr. Potter and Miss Vzhan? You need to go to the blue and silver tent to pick up practice schedules. Our first match is the first of next month. Once again, congratulations!" Avrom smiled once more and headed off to the field once more.

"Congratulations!" Harry said, hugging Chivan. He looked at her. She was smiling. And without thinking, Harry kissed her.

* * *

_I know! Don't kill me! At least not yet! But please review! Please!_

_Also, for those of you that wanted to know, my play went well. Except for I fell once on stage, fell off the stage and got hit in the head with a bench and fell down some stairs. Other than that, it was great!_

_Please review! No flames, please._


	23. Illicit Temptations

Chapter 23- Illicit Temptations

* * *

When Harry and Chivan broke apart, Chivan blushed intensely. Harry suddenly remembered Ginny and James and the new baby and stepped backward. 

"I'm sorry, Chivan. I- I- I shouldn't have done that," he stuttered.

"It's okay, Harry," Chivan said. "I understand. All the excitement and all..."

"No. I shouldn't be kissing another woman when I'm married. It isn't right. It's not right for you or for Ginny or for my kids..."

"Look, Harry... we need to pick up our practice schedules. If you still want to talk to me, then meet me at the Riviera."

"The Riviera? Why?"

"Because. Just do it. Tonight. So there's no questions with Ginny and all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on, Harry. Practice schedules."

"Oh, yeah. Practice schedules."

Harry and Chivan walked to the blue and silver tent and collected their practice schedules. Harry glanced at Chivan, who smiled and mouthed "Rivera!" And all of a sudden, Harry felt guilty.

Guilty that he was going to do this to Ginny. Chivan was a undoubtedly a very pretty woman and any man would have been lucky tohave her. But, Ginny was so... Ginny. He really didn't know how to explain it. She was content to do office work at the Ministry, while Chivan was exotic and liked a lot of the same things he did. And besides, Ginny had been able to do a lot of things in the past that Harry didn't like. The thought of Dean was stillin his mind. So, surely, Ginny wouldn't care if she thought Chivan was one of his friends from the team. He would just simply tell her that he and Chivan were friends. He made up his mind. He was going to the Riviera with Chivan. Tonight.

He collected his Firebolt and Apparated to the Manor. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, James in her lap.

"Hey, Harry. How did Quidditch tryouts go?"

"Wonderful! I made the team?"

"Really? You did! Oh, Harry! That's great! We should celebrate!"

"When?"

"Tonight. And, after we get James down, there should be some time for us. A little rendevous..." she said, seductively.

"I can't," Harry said, a little ruefully.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because, the team's going out tonight. They want to get to know me and the new reserve Seeker. Chivan," Harry lied.

"Oh..." said Ginny, sadly.

"But, tomorrow night..."

"Really?"

"For sure. So, how was work today?"

"Not good. I quit."

"You quit? On your first day?"

"Yeah, well... Fleur got fired and she quit, so I quit. The supervisor was a bitch."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. But hey, at least you got a job!"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, what time do you need to be at the Stadium? For the get-together thing?"

"Nine, I think."

"You think?"

"I'm pretty sure. Nine or nine-thirty."

"Oh, okay... Well, it's already eight-thirty. Do you want to spend some time with James for a little while?"

"Sure!" Harry said, sincerely. He hadn't really gotten to spend much time with his son for a while. He took James into the living room and played with him for a little while.

At eight-fifty-five, Harry handed James back to Ginny and kissed her good-bye. He put on his traveling cloak and Apparated to the Riviera.

Chivan was already there. She smiled when she saw Harry. Harry smiled in return and realized she was only wearing a towel.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on a little strong, Harry," she said, softly.

"No, it's fine," Harry said, walking up to her slowly.

"So... do you want to celebrate?" Chivan asked him.

"Celebrate? How?" Harry asked innocently.

Chivan rolled her eyes. And dropped the towel.

Harry gasped. She was beautiful. Even more so than Ginny. While Ginny was pale and freckled, Chivan was golden and exotic. All thoughts of Ginny were erased from his mind and she stepped toward him and kissed him.

Slowly he took off his Quidditch robes and kissed Chivan back. Then, he slowly laid her down on the floor of the Rivera and made love to her.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke and looked down to see Chivan's raven hair draped over one of his arms. He blushed as she looked up at him. 

"Did we just do what I think we just did?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah," Chivan said, stretching out on Harry and kissing him again.

"Oh my god," said Harry, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Chivan asked him worriedly.

"Truth be told? Not really. I just cheated on my wife."

"Harry, it's okay! Look, um... did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" Harry snapped.

Chivan cringed.

"Yeah, Chivan. I did. But it doesn't matter because I'm going back to my wife and I'm telling her what I just did and it'll be over with."

"And she'll leave you, Harry. She'll leave you and she'll take the kids with her and you'll probably never see her again. And she'll tell the Weasleys. And Harry, even you said yourself that they treated you like family. They'd be so disappointed..."

"I know. And it's going to be so hard. But... oh, no! Shit!"

"What?" Chivan asked.

"Two things. One, the Quidditch team better not find out about this because if they do, we're both going to lose our places on the team. And two, we didn't use protection last night, did we?"

"I'm safe, Harry. It's not like I go around sleeping with men all of the time!"

"Could have fooled me..." Harry muttered.

"What?" Chivan asked angrily.

"You met me up here with just a towel on, Chivan. It's not like you weren't planning for this to happen!"

"You think I planned on sleeping with you? Heavens, no! I just wanted to turn you on abit!"

Harry blushed deeply.

"And besides, I can't have kids of my own. I'm infertile."

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

"I've tried before. With my ex-husband. That's why he left me. I couldn't get pregnant and produce an heir for him."

"Chivan, I didn't know. But what if it was him and not you? What if you wind up pregnant? The possibilities are endless. And I don't really want to have a baby with you, Chivan. We barely know each other and I'm married and I already have a son with another child on the way. If word of this gets out... Chivan, I could lose everything!"

"You're still saying my name," Chivan said, smiling.

"What?"Harry asked in indignation.

"That's what I was dreaming about last night... Chivan, Chivan, Chivan..." she said mischievously.

"Why you little..."

"Harry, it's okay... Look, I've got to go. I'll see you on Monday at practice."

"Don't say a word about this," Harry warned her.

"I promise," Chivan said, kissing him swiftly on the cheek.

"Will you stop doing that?" Harry hissed.

"Why?" Chivan asked innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've got to go. Ginny's going to be worried sick. See you Monday," he said. And in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

Ginny paced back and forth, worriedly. Harry had been gone for far too long. He had never stayed out all night long before.

She picked up James, who was crying in his crib. She calmed him down quickly.

"Jamesie, where on earth can your Daddy be?" she wondered aloud, more to herself than to her son.

"Honey, I'm leaving now, okay?" a man's voice said from the bedroom.

"Okay," Ginny said, "See you later."

* * *

_Who was the man in Harry and Ginny's bedroom? I'll give you one clue. It wasn't someone related to her!_

_I know I'm going to have a lot of people pissed at me after this chapter, but well.., like I said, I love plot twists!_

_Anyhow, I guess I'll have the next update tomorrow or the next day. I'm on summer vacation, so I've got lots more time!  
_

_Love you guys..._

_James's Girl Forever_


	24. Waves of Shame

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!

* * *

Chapter 24- Waves of Shame

* * *

Harry walked into Potter Manor feeling as if a thousand beetles were crawling all over him. He shook off the feeling and walked into thebathroom and took a hot shower.

"Harry?" Ginny called. "Are you home?"

"Yes!" Harry called back, trying to hide the frustration and shame in his voice.

"I cooked breakfast for you. It's on the stove!" she called.

"Okay, honey!" Harry called, pressing the bottom of the palms of his hands into his closed eyes.

_I can't tell her,_ Harry thought. _It will ruin our marriage and James and the new baby's life..._

Harry got out of the shower and pulled a whitebath robearound himself. He walked into the bedroom and donned a blue cloak.

Outof the corner ofhis eye, hesaw a bit of parchment lying on the dresser.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for helping me on the estimate for the toilet scandal in Little Whinging. It was a bit of a shocker,actually. Apparently,two muggles on Privet Drive were quite upset. I thinkonce they realized whowe were,they were a little more upset, actually. Ihave no idea why! Anyways, tell Harry I said congratulations onmaking the Quidditchteam and I look forward to seeing him again soon._

_Your friend,_

_KingsleyShacklebolt_

Harry smiled as he remembered Kingsley. It had been a while since he had saw him. He made a mental note to ask Kingsley what had happened and warn him against the muggles in that part of the country for future reference. He then took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Long night?" Ginny asked, kissing him on the lips briefly before bustling over to a happy James who was banging a pot with his spoon.

"Somewhat," said Harry, avoiding all tracks of conversation that might get him into trouble.

"So, what did you do at the party?" Ginny asked, looking at him beadily.

"Ate, introduced myself to the team--"

"Which probably wasn't necessary," Ginny laughed. "They all know who you are!"

"Perhaps," Harry said, smiling. He didn't know what it was, but the crawly feeling enveloped him even more.

"Watch James," Ginny said. "I'm going to go get the mail."

He watched her go and sat down in front of his son.

"So, sleep well last night?" Harry asked.

"Baaahh!" James said, tossing his spoon at Harry's head.

"What?" Harry asked, half laughing.

"Baaaaahh! Da da baaahh!"

Harry watched James for a little while longer until he started staring at his bottle intently. Harry watched him for a bit longer and suddenly, the milk in the bottle turned a dark shade of royal blue. Harry looked up from the bottle to James, who smiled toothlessly.

"Good job!" Harry exclaimed kissing his son on the nose.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

It was Ginny. Harry jumped about a mile. He picked James up and ran outside. Ginny's face was green, her eyes wide open in shock. She ran into the living room, Harry hot on her heels.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.

Ginny whirled around.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Ginny laughed. "Oh, you say you're going one place, but you really go to another. I go and get the mail and all of a sudden, you're on the cover of _Witch Weekly_, stark naked, with some she-devil on top of you! Who is she!"

Ginny threw the magazine at Harry. Harry sat James down and picked it up. Sure enough, on the front cover were Harry and Chivan.

"Oh my god..."

"Tell me that's not you. Tell me you've got a twin brother. Tell me anything! Lie to me! I don't care!"

"Ginny, that's not me! Look!" Harry practically ran over to her.

"I don't want to see or hear your excuses. I want to know WHY on earth I wasn't good enough for you. WHY did you have to go and have sex with some other girl? How many have there been before her? How many other children do you have besides James?Did the fact that I'M PREGNANT ever cross your mind even once?"

"Ginny..."

Harry was at a loss for words. He knew he had made a huge mistake just as soon as he had woken up in the arms of another woman that morning. He turned and walked up the stairs, doing his best not to kick himself for ruining the best thing he had ever had in his life... his wife and his family.

He grabbed a suitcase and put some of his important things in it. Then, he walked back down to the living room... to glance above the fireplace mantle.

"Harry..."

Lily looked down at her son in extreme disapproval.

"Mum... I don't want to hear it. I know I made a huge mistake."

"That would be the biggest understatement of the year," James said, looking down at Harry sadly.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know..." Lily said, looking away. She just sent for her mother now. I think she wants her to take James. Maybe you should go. Before Molly gets here."

"Where are you going to go?" James asked, looking at Harry intently.

"I'm not sure. The Leaky Cauldron, I suppose. Do you want to come?"

"I think we should stay here. Just to give you some time to think. But Harry, if Shivine or whomever it was is pregnant... I don't think there will be a way in the world that Ginny will still have you," James answered sadly.

"Okay," Harry said, picking up his suitcase. "I guess I'll go see Chivan. SoI can find out what my next step should be..."

"Bye, Harry," Lily said, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"Goodbye, son," James said, looking down.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. Then, he walked out the door.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short, but I felt like ending it here. I'm a bit tired, so I guess I'll go ahead and go to bed. It's getting late._

_By the way, for those of you that don't already know, I've changed my pen name to iinstantstarr._

_Please review!_


	25. Moving On

Chapter 25

* * *

Harry Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where he changed into his muggle attire and headed out into the muggle world. He rented a small one room flat down the street from the 'secret' entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and conjured himself a bed, dresser, couch, and TV. Then, he climbed into bed and fell asleep. 

The next morning, he awoke to an owl pecking outside his only window. He walked over to the window and opened it. In flew a large brown barn owl. He ruffled his feathers after he landed on the dresser and Harry pulled the letter off of his foot.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry about last night. But, honestly, you never should have cheated on me. I loved you. And I still do in a sense, but you can't expect me to just come rushing back into your arms. I've talked to Kingsley and he says a hearing will be set up for Tuesday to figure out the custody arrangements for James and the new baby, as well as the divorce arrangements. Personally, I hope you never get to see him ever again. It would serve you right for abandoning us._

_However, I don't have that right. Remus will be at your new place at seven o'clock in the morning on Tuesday to pick you up and accompany you to the Ministry. I guess I will see you then. _

_Ginny_

It was over, Harry realized. He was never going to see Ginny or James ever again after Tuesday. A cold feeling of dread filled his stomach as he thought about never getting to see his infant son ever again.

Harry got dressed and walked outside to the center of London. A small playground was just a few blocks away. His feet led him there where he saw a small redheaded girl with pigtails around William's age. She toddled across the mulch before falling down. Her father picked her up and held her tightly.

"Do you have any children?" the man asked Harry.

"No. But my fiancee and I plan on starting a family soon, after our wedding," Harry lied.

"Oh, well good luck. They're a great joy, children are," the man said, his eyes twinkling merrily. He carried his daughter off to where a redheaded woman was standing, a small redheaded boy holding her hand.

"Harry?" a voice called. He turned around to see someone he truly didn't want to see... Chivan.

"Oh, hello," Harry said. He started walking away, quickly. Chivan jogged in order to catch up with him.

"Harry!" she called out in frustration.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Look, join me for lunch," she said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Why should I join the woman who destroyed my marriage for lunch?" Harry snapped back.

"Because!"

"Because why? Because of you, I'm probably never going to see my wife again. I'm never going to get to see my son grow up or see the birth of my new son or daughter. Is that what you wanted? Are you happy now?"

"Harry, I'm pregnant," Chivan stated coldly.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"That what I was wanting to tell you. But apparently, you're too wrapped up in the fact that you're going to lose your wife to even care." She started walking.

"But I thought--"

"I know," she said quickly, as she started walking. "We thought I couldn't conceive a child at all. We were wrong. All I know is that I'm pregnant and the only man I've had sex with is you."

"But..."

"Look, I can raise this child by myself. I don't need your help."

"Chivan..."

"I don't want a man to just be with me because I'm having his child. I want a man with me because he loves ME."

"CHIVAN!" Harry yelled.

"What!" It was Chivan's turn to snap.

Harry kissed her. She melted.

"I just wish you would stop doing that," she whispered.

"Come with me," Harry whispered, holding her hand.

Harry led her to his flat, and sat her down on the bed. He sat down beside her.

"Look," Harry said. "I've lost everything-- my life, my kids, my wife... I need to start a life... and we could start one together..."

"Harry--"

"Chivan, please?"

"Your place isn't big enough for you, let alone me and a baby, Harry!"

"So, I'll get another one!"

"And what if you get custody of James? Are you still going to want me and our baby?"

"Yes," Harry said instantly.

"But--"

"Chivan, move in with me. I'll find another place tonight. Tuesday's the hearing. Okay?"

"Okay," Chivan finally gave in.

Harry smiled and kissed her.

* * *

_The hearing..._

Harry, Chivan, and Remus walked into the courtroom. Ginny, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated at a table in front of the judge.

"The trial starts in five minutes," Remus whispered to Harry.

Ron stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he said, "Could I see you outside please?"

"Sure," Harry said, a bit taken aback at Ron's extremely formal tone.

As soon as they got outside, Ron turned to Harry.

"You promised," Ron said hollowly.

"I know," Harry said, looking down at his feet.

"No, you don't know. You promised not to hurt my sister. Yet, you cheated on her, leaving her with a baby and another two on the way."

"TWO?" Harry said in shock.

"Ginny's having twins, Harry. She's a nervous wreck right now," Ron said irritably. "And it's all our fault she's like this."

"Geez... Ron!"

"What Harry? What? You're just going to take the only thing she cares about-- her kids-- away from her? Her son and her unborn children?"

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do, Ron. She kicked me out. I deserve time with my children and you know that!" He was infuriated by now.

The door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked out. "Come along, Ron. The trial's starting," she said stiffly.

Ron gave Harry a look of pure disgust before walking out the door. Harry followed them into the courtroom and took his seat behind his table.

"Good afternoon," the judge said formally. "We have here the case of Mr. Harry Potter against his wife, "Mrs. Ginevra Weasley-Potter. I understand we have a custody hearing. Where are the children involved?"

Mrs. Weasley picked up James and sat him on her lap.

"Right here, Your Honor. My daughter, Ginevra is pregnant with twins," she said.

"Mrs. Weasley-Potter, can you prove Mr. Potter to be an unfit parent? What did he do to cause this separation?"

"He cheated on me with another woman, Your Honor," Ginny said, deliberately not looking at Harry.

"I see. But was he a good father to your child?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Then I see no reason not to grant him at least partial custody. Mr. Potter, can you prove your estranged wife as an unfit parent?"

"No," Harry said, looking at Ginny.

"Then, I shall grant joint custody. When the children are deemed old enough to make their own decisions, then we will discuss granting custody to one parent or the other. Case dismissed," the judge said firmly.

"Meet us at the Three Broomsticks at noon tomorrow, Harry. We will arrange for you to see James during that time," Ginny said, hoisting her son onto her hip.

"Dada!" James babbled, reaching out for Harry.

"Ginny, please..." Harry cried, reaching for his young son.

"I can't, Harry. I just can't. Okay? You blew your chance with us. Don't you get it. You'll see James tomorrow."

She walked out of the courtroom, leaving a distraught Harry behind.

* * *

_At Harry's flat..._

Chivan had dinner ready when Harry came home.

"So... how did the hearing go?" she asked in concern.

"I got joint custody of the children... and tomorrow, I get to see James. She wouldn't let me see him at the hearing."

"I'm sorry," Chivan said, hugging Harry.

"So, how's the baby?" he asked.

"Fine, as far as I can tell... Gosh, I can't wait until he or she gets here!" she cried in excitement.

Harry smiled wistfully, thinking of Ginny.

"When is her baby due?" Chivan asked.

"Soon. Another couple of weeks, I think," Harry said.

"What is she having?"

"I don't know..." Harry said.

"Well... I hope_ we_ have a girl. I really like the name Rose."

"So do I," Harry said, smiling.

"Really? So we can name our baby that? If it's a girl, that is?" Chivan asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not..." Harry said, still thinking of Ginny.

"Rose Olivia Potter..." Chivan ran it around her tongue.

"That's kinda pretty," Harry said, breaking himself out of his trance.

"I know! It is, isn't it?" Chivan said, kissing him briefly on the cheek.

* * *

Harry went down to the Three Broomsticks the next day. He waited for around half an hour. Finally, at 12:45, he left. There was no sign of Ginny, James, Ron, Mr. or Mrs. Weasley... they were all gone. 

Harry realized he had been tricked. And as far as he could tell, Ginny could have left town or just about anything...

"_James_," Harry whispered, reaching out in front of him and grasping the empty nothingness in front of him.

* * *

_I am so sorry I didn't update this a long time ago. It's just been really hard for me to get on here and type. I hope to have the conclusion to this story up soon... it's almost over! But I will be sure to put up a sequel! I promise!_

_iinstantstarr_


	26. Four Born, Completely Divided

_Yes. I know. Everyone is mad at me. However, you might be a bit pleased about how this chapter ends. Someone dies. _

_Anyways, I think that by the end of this chapter, you all will see a bit of a conclusion, however there WILL be a sequel... one which will make up for all of the Harry/Ginny fighting that was in this one. _

_So, here you go! The last chapter of _A Blossoming Romance

* * *

Chapter 26: Four Born, Completely Divided.

* * *

A few months passed. Ginny had skipped town with her parents and Ron and Hermione. Hermione had just given birth to her and Ron's first child, a girl named Cora Jayne. She was a little over three months old. Ginny was two weeks overdue with her and Harry's twins. The Weasleys were now living in Edinburgh, Scotland. James had just celebrated his first birthday. It had been a quiet affair, with only the Edinburgh Weasleys and Bill and Fleur and Fred and George present. 

Ginny rested one hand on her large stomach and sat down on the wicker sofa in the sunroom. Hermione walked in with Cora in her arms.

"So, how much longer do you think I'll be?" Ginny asked Hermione as she tried to get comfortable.

"I don't know. It seems like those babies are never going to be born," Hermione said, smiling.

Ginny smiled. "I know. You know, if one of my babies is a girl, I was thinking about naming her Lily..."

"You still love him, don't you," Hermione said softly.

"How can I stop?" Ginny asked. "He was my first love... my _only _love."

"What are you going to name the babies if they're boys?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"I really like Benjamin Samuel. Or Zachary Ryan..."

"So do I," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"It's just--"

Ginny paused.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," she said, frowning. "I just thought..."

"Contraction?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Maybe."

"Maybe you should talk to your mum. She'd probably be able to perform some kind of spell..."

"Hermione, I'm 2 weeks overdue. If she does some kind of spell, I'm probably NEVER going to have these babies."

Hermione giggled in a way Ginny had never heard her giggle. Hermione wasn't really a very gigglyish person, anyway. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Ummm... Hermione, we might need to go to the hospital. I think I _did_ just have a contraction."

Hermione was on her feet in an instant. She bustled into the dining room where Mrs. Weasley was busy polishing silverware.

"She's going into labor," she said simply. Mrs. Weasley dropped a candelabra right on her foot.

"Oww! All right, dear. I'll be right there."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's traveling cloak off of the cloakrack and headed to the sunroom.

Ginny was standing in the middle of the room, one hand over her large belly. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, so Mrs. Weasley hurried over to the fireplace in the next room and called for Ginny to come with her. She helped Ginny into the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo Powder into it.

"St. Mungo's Maternity Ward!" she boomed.

With a flash of emerald smoke, Ginny was gone. Mrs. Weasley followed her.

Ginny regained her balance as a woman with dirty-dishwater-blonde hair came over to her.

"Ginny! How are you?"

Ginny was quick to overcome her shock of seeing her old friend.

"Luna. I just went into labor," Ginny said.

"Come on, Ginny," Luna said, conjuring a wheelchair.

Luna wheeled Ginny into a nearby delivery room and helped her into the bed. She pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach and frowned.

"What?" Ginny asked, panicking.

"One of the babies is in a transverse position. We're going to have to do a magical delivery."

Ginny fell backwards into the bed, groaning.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, covering up her face in frustration.

"I'm serious," Luna said. She ran into the hallway and came back with two other nurses, one with red hair and a kindly expression on her face and one with brown hair and rosy cheeks.

The two nurses began setting things up for the delivery.

"Okay, Ginny," Luna said. "You're going to feel a bit of pulling and stretching but it shouldn't hurt too much. I'm going to give you a bit of extra pain medication, just to make sure it doesn't wear off. You should be glad you're having twins instead of just one baby!" Luna said, grinning jovially.

Grateful as she was to have Luna attending to her, Ginny couldn't help but want to smack her.

Luna pointed her wand at Ginny's stomach. She felt her stomach grow even harder (if that was even possible) and then loosen somewhat. Luna picked up her wand and to Ginny's amazement, Luna pulled back her wand. Ginny felt a pulling and stretching sensation as her baby was pulled through her stomach wall.

She closed her eyes until the baby was completely out. When she opened them, she saw a head of black hair.

"It's a boy!" Luna said, handing the baby to the brown haired nurse. She began cleaning him while Luna adverted her attention back to Ginny.

She pulled her wand down again and Ginny closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next.

The same pulling and stretching sensation happened again and within a minute or so, Ginny's second baby was born.

"It's another boy!" Luna said. She put the nearly identical baby next to his brother. She pointed her wand back at Ginny's stomach and Ginny gave an involuntary shudder and her stomach tightened back to reveal washboard abs.

"Geez... I should get pregnant more often!" she said, looking down at her stomach.

Luna smiled. She picked up one of Ginny's babies and handed him to her.

"Have you decided on names?" she asked.

"Well..." she said, thinking back on the names she had mentioned before she went into labor. "I really like Benjamin Samuel... I guess I'll name the oldest one that. And I'll name the other one... Zachary Ryan."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Can you bring Mum in here?" she asked.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"No. I think that'll be all."

The redheaded nurse brought Ginny's other son back to her and she cuddled her newborn twins.

* * *

A couple of months passed. Harry knew Ginny must have given birth to the twins by now. He tried to make himself comfortable with Chivan and the prospect of starting a new family with her. But it was hard. He had loved Ginny with all of his heart and he knew that cheating on her was the worst thing he could have ever done. 

But Chivan thought Harry loved her unconditionally. Their baby was due in a little over a month. Chivan had thrown herself into planning every detail for their daughter's birth and Harry seemed to just be along for the ride.

But Chivan figured that Harry would warm up to the new life they had created for themselves once their daughter was born.

"Harry!" Chivan called.

Harry didn't even stir. He didn't want to get up out of bed at all... it had been a long night at the Quidditch field after the game and Harry just wanted to sleep in.

A loud crash racked the house and Harry bolted out of bed.

He rushed down the stairs to find Chivan in the kitchen, her lifeless form collapsed in the middle of the floor.

He tried to revive her, but to no avail. He picked up her small, lifeless body and Apparated out of the house.

He arrived at St. Mungo's a split second later. A nearby Healer came over to him and was shocked to see Chivan in his arms.

"What happened to her?" the Healer asked as they rushed up the stairs.

"I don't know... I just heard a loud crash and she was in the kitchen... on the floor. And she wouldn't wake up."

"Mr. Potter, I think it would be best if you would just stay out here," the doctor said, a grim expression on his face. He placed Chivan on a stretcher and Harry was left sitting in the waiting room.

Harry waited for what seemed like hours.

"Mr. Potter?" a small voice echoed.

Harry looked around. A small short nurse smiled up at him sadly.

"Is she okay?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. We couldn't save her..."

"And the baby?"

"Come with me."

Harry followed the nurse into the nursery. She led him into a small room, where four tiny babies lay. The nurse walked over to one of the incubators and lifted out a tiny baby girl.

"Mr. Potter, meet your daughter," the nurse said.

"Wow..." Harry said. The baby was so small. She had Chivan's almond shaped eyes, lips, and high cheekbones, with a full head of black hair. She had Harry's nose and face shape. Harry thought she was beautiful.

The nurse handed the baby to Harry.

"I'll give you some time to get acquainted," she said.

Harry gazed down at his infant daughter.

"Rose," he whispered to her.

* * *

Six months passed.

Harry was at Rose's six month check up. He bounced her on one knee. She giggled shrilly and smiled.

A little boy toddled over to Harry. His messy black hair looked so familiar...

"James, come here," a woman's voice called.

It was Hermione. And the little boy was James. His James.

"Hermione?" Harry called. Hermione froze.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I can't believe it's you!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Is that...?" Harry asked, not daring to finish.

"Yes... this is James. Look, Harry. I've got to go. James is supposed to be back home at 3:00... Ginny's waiting with the twins..."

"The twins? Were they boys? Girls?"

"Harry... I can't do this... Ginny should be the one to tell you. Where's Chivan?"

"She died, Hermione. I'm all alone..."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Look, ummn... would you like me to give Ginny a message for you?"

"Just tell her I miss her. And that I still love her..." Harry said, choking up.

Hermione hugged Harry quickly.

"Look, Harry... here's my number. Just call me later... I've got to get back to the house..."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione paused, picking up James.

"I'm sorry... for what all happened. Can you make sure Ron knows that?"

"I can try... But Harry, I'm the only one that forgives you for what happened. I'm not sure trying to get him to forgive you is such a good idea...

"Look, you should go... Your daughter..."

"Her name is Rose," Harry said, smiling.

"She's beautiful. I'm sure that she'll have just as much fun at Hogwarts as you did... and maybe she'll meet her brothers there..." Hermione gave a surreptious wink.

"Bye, Hermione, James..." Harry said, as they walked out the door. And out of Harry's life completely. At least for the time being.

* * *

Hopefully that was a good enough conclusion. The sequel should be up soon. I figured this was a pretty good story, overall. Anyways, please review!!!!

-Leanne


End file.
